Eternally Mine
by LissyGirl
Summary: *Sequal to My One and Only* For Ness, everything's going good. She's  got the most amazing guy by her side, a best friend, and everyone she loves is  happy. But how long will everything last before it goes downhill again?  There's always some drama in For
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Here it is! The sequel to My One and Only! We hope that you like this story just as much as My One and Only. This chapter is a little short, but it's only the beginning. Please review! **

**Chapter 1**

**Alice's POV**

"No, no! That goes over there!" I yelled to Seth pointing to the wall I wanted the streamers to go on. He rolled his eyes and smiled.

"Whatever you say pixie," He said. Everyone was putting things in place for when Nessie and Jake came in, most likely engaged. I watched Seth move the streamers to where I had pointed for them to go.

"I don't know why you're making such a big fuss of this," Bella said behind me. I turned to look at her, placing a hand on my hip.

"You aren't happy for your daughter?" I asked her. Bella shook her head.

"No that's not it. It's just, if she's anything like me, she'll hate being the center of attention," she explained. I watched by brother walk up behind her and wrap his arms around her waist.

"Once Alice's started she won't stop at anything, love," he said, smiling in my direction. I giggled.

"You're smart." I told him and turned on my heels. I looked around. I didn't see the flowers i specifically asked for. Where were they? We were running out of time. We only had about an hour left.

"Where's the-!" Edward cut me off and pointed to a box on the table.

"Embry just brought them in." He said. I rolled my eyes at him and skipped over to the box of flowers. They were lavender and light pink lisianthus flowers. I grabbed four of each and hurried over to the see-through glass vase sitting on the table with water in it. I stuck the flowers in there, and continued to do that to the other vases I set around the downstairs. When I was done, the whole place smelt like them. I stopped to admire my work and felt two strong arms wrap around my waist. I leaned back against Jasper's chest and sighed.

"Don't go over the top with this," he whispered near her ear. There really was no point in whispering, I thought. The only people in the room that couldn't hear them were Logan, Kacey's boyfriend, Emily, Kim, Claire and Morgan, Seth's imprint. Everyone else was either a vampire or werewolf and could make out every word he said.

"I won't," I said. "I just want it to be special." He smiled and kissed my cheek.

"It will be." I sighed but jumped out of his arms when I realized we had ten minutes until they came home. I did a quick sweep of the house to make sure everything was in order before I came downstairs.

"Only ten more minutes everyone!" I said, getting excited. Jasper laughed and walked passed me to the chair. I smiled and walked over to him, sitting on his lap. I sighed, content with the way the house looks and looked around at all the people in the house.

The whole pack was here. Even Leah was here, although she just kind of sulked in the corner. All of the packs imprints were her, including Rachel, Jake's sister and the imprintee of Paul. She was sitting on the end of the couch. Kacey, Renesmee's best friend, and Logan were here, obviously. Kacey was sitting on the other end of the couch and I saw Paul walk over and sit between her and Rachel. He pecked Rachel on the cheek and turned to Kacey.

"Hey Kacey," he said, with a cup of juice in his hand. He smiled over at her. But she had gotten rather stiff. I furrowed my eyebrows, noticing how she was completely tensed up and had frozen. She wasn't even breathing, not that she needed to, being a vampire and all. Her eyes darted around the room and back to him.

"Uh.. hi!" She said and stuttered a bit. When did Kacey, out of all people, freeze up? I continued to watch them, curiously. Paul's eyebrows furrowed and he brought a hand up and ran it through his hair. I swore I saw Kacey flinch as he brought his hand up though but I don't think he noticed it. Logan walked back into the room and instantly walked over to Kacey as quickly as he could. He pushed himself between Paul and her and sat down, wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

"You're okay," he whispered in her ear.

"I know." She said and sighed, leaning into his arms. I looked away, and looked over to Edward, questionably, to see if he was paying attention to what just happened. He wasn't. I groaned and looked at the clock.

"Five minutes!" I yelled. I was nervously looking around to see that none was messing up anything. I looked over to Kacey quickly to see she was still frozen. I shrugged it off, maybe she just didn't like werewolves? I locked my eyes on the door.

"Any minute now." I said. And sure enough, a few seconds later, we all heard Jake's rabbit pull up into the driveway. The sound of Renesmee laughing filled the air as they walked up to the front door. The door knob turned and I smiled, ready to see my niece and, hopefully, my soon-to-be nephew.

**A/N: Well you didn't think you were gonna get Renesmee's answer to the proposal right away did you? haha :D**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hey guys heres chapter two! We wouldn't leave you hanging for too long;]**

**Chapter 2**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Renesmee," He started. "I love you more than anything in this whole entire world.. it would be hard for me to ever live without you, actually it would be impossible. I'd miss you too much, your smile, your laugh, your caringness. So I don't ever want to lose you. I don't want to be your boyfriend anymore, I want to be something more if you'd allow me. Renesmee," he said softly. He dropped his hand from my cheek to my hand and held it as he slowly bent down.

"What are you doing?" I asked, starting to freak out.

"_I was praying that you and me might end up together. It's like wishing for rain as I stand in the desert, But I'm holding you closer than most, 'Cause you are my heaven. You are my heaven_," he said, slowly, quoting our song, _A Drop in the Ocean_ by Ron Pope.

"Jake," I said slowly. I could feel my heart beating faster than it's ever done. My hands were shaking slightly and my eyes filled with tears. Jake swiftly wend into his back pocket and pulled out a small, black velvet box. He smiled at me nervously and opened it. Inside was a ring. An engagement ring. It had a huge square diamond on it with small little diamonds surrounding it. I gasped.

"Renesmee, my angel, my one and only," he said and took a deep breath. "Will you marry me?" He asked, hopefully. I looked at him, tears escaping my eyes, and gasped.

Jacob, Jacob Black, was asking me to marry him. Marry him! As in husband and wife. I looked into those deep brown eyes that I loved so much. My mind flashed back to our first real date, our first kiss. I had always loved him. Growing up, that love was more of a brotherly love or a best-friend love, but it soon evolved to me _falling_ in love with him. When I looked up at him, he looked at me worrily when I didn't answer. I smiled and tears left my eyes and streamed down my face.

"Yes." I said. "Jake, I would love to marry you. I love you." I told him. The biggest grin I had ever seen spread across his face as he picked the ring out of the box and slid it onto my ring finger on my left hand. He kissed the back of my hand before standing up and pressing his lips against mine. I kissed him back passionately. I was getting married! I was getting married. The realization hit me then and I kissed Jake harder. He responded by wrapping his arms around my waist and pulling me closer. Eventually he pulled away and I pouted. He chuckled and pressed his forehead against mine.

"There are," he said, panting. "No words to describe how good I feel right now." He smiled.

"Me neither." I told him smiling. He leaned in again and pressed his lips against mine harder. He put his hands on my waist and pulled me closer to him. When we were done, we were breathing deeply.

"I love you so much, you have no idea," He told me. I smiled at him and hugged him tightly. He chuckled and rubbed a hand up and down my back. "We better head back home," he said quietly. A thought occurred to me that plummeted my good feeling. I pulled away from Jake's chest and looked him in the eyes.

"What about my dad?" I asked, getting worried. Jake chuckled and brought his hand up to move a strand of hair around my ear.

"Silly, I asked him already," he said. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"What do you mean you asked him already?" I asked, confused. He smiled.

"I asked for his permission before doing any of this," he said.

"You did?" I asked, shocked. He nodded.

"I did."

"What did he say?" I asked.

"Well he said yes," he said. "He warned me that your promise was still valid until we are actually married…" he said, referring to the promise I had made to my Dad that I wasn't going to have sex with Jake until we were married. "He said that if I broke your heart in any way he'd hunt me down. Of course I told him, he didn't even have to worry about that," he smiled at me.

"So he's really okay with this?" I asked. Jake shrugged.

"I don't know. Let's go find out, shall we?" he asked and held his hand out. I smiled and grabbed it, intertwining our fingers.

When we got in the car, I couldn't help but to look at the ring and admire it. It was so beautiful. It had one big diamond, then smaller ones around it. I looked over at Jake and smiled to myself. I had to be the most luckiest person in the word to have him. He was my love. My first actual love. He was basically my first everything. First friend, first crush, first kiss. I loved him more than anything.

"The way you're staring at me is kind of creeping me out," he chuckled. I bit my lip and looked down. "What are you thinking about?" He asked, glancing at me.

"You… us," I answered. A small smile spread across his lips. I sighed, completely happy and rested my head on his shoulder. "I can't believe I'm getting married to you."

"You don't regret it, do you?" he asked. I could practically hear the frown in his voice. I pulled away and looked up.

"No! I'll never regret it! I don't regret anything with you," I said, honestly. And it was the truth. He smiled at me and kissed the top of my head.

"I love you so much." He said. I smirked.

"I know." I giggled. When we pulled into the front driveway, I got out and so did Jake. He took my hand, and when we were walking up I felt his hand slip around to my waist. I looked at him.  
"Don't you dare." I said, smiling. He did. He tickled my sides, causing me to laugh loudly. I finally brushed his hands off my side and held them in mine.

"Come on." I laughed rolling my eyes, pulling him to the door.

"Ladies first," he said and motioned towards the door. I smiled and opened it. I took a step in and froze at the sight of all of my friends and family. They all looked at me, not saying a word.

"Are you o-" Jake stopped as he walked up behind me and noticed everyone. I turned to look at him.

"Did you do this?" I asked him. He shook his head slowly.

"I can assure you, I did not," he said slowly, looking around the room. Kacey and Logan were sitting next to each other on the couch. Paul was next to Logan and was sitting with Rachel, Jake's sister. Aunt Alice was sitting on Uncle Jazz's lap in one chair. Uncle Em and Aunt Rose sitting the same way in another. Sam was standing behind the couch with Emily in his arms. Leah was off in the corner with her nose scrunched up and arms crossed. Jared and Kim were sitting on the floor next to each other, Quil and Claire the same. Even Seth and Morgan were here. Everybody else was just kind of spread out. All eyes were focused on me though and I swallowed, not completely comfortable with being the center of attention.

"Well?" Embry asked, sounding impatient. I looked over to him as Sam elbowed him. Oh. Oh I get it. They're all here to find out how tonight went. Oh that makes sense. I felt Jake place his warm hand on my back. I looked over to him and smiled. Keeping my eyes glued on his, I spoke what my friends and family had all come here to hear.

"I'm engaged."


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: So you got the answer that you've all been waiting for last chapter :) Things are going great now for Ness, but it always seems once things start to go great, the turn bad... hmm? If you have any ideas or suggestions that you think would be good in this story, let us know in a pm or in the review! :)**

**Chapter 3**

"Congratulations!" Kim shrieked. It was ten minutes after I told everyone, and I was still getting hugged. Jake was next to me, until Embry came over and led him into the other direction. I rolled my eyes. He was probably going to _torture _him. I returned my attention to Kim and Kacey smiled at them.

"You guys knew all along, didn't you?" I asked. They both nodded guiltily. I hugged them. "I'm really sorry for how I acted.. really I am, I wasn't in the best of moods." I told them. They both rolled their eyes.

"Yeah, yeah, now let me see the ring! That's the one thing Jake wouldn't let me see!" Kacey shrieked, bouncing up and down. I giggled and held out my hand.

"See!" I said and held out my hand bouncing up and down. Emily walked over and I hugged her. She giggled and held up my left hand to look at me ring.

"It's gorgeous," she said. I smiled.

"Thank you," I said. She laughed.

"I'm warning you two," she said, looking between me and Kim. "When you marry one of 'em, you get the whole pack." I laughed.

"I'd be fine with all of them except Embry," I said.

"Hey!" Embry said, walking over to us with Jake. "Watch it! I got your boyfriend!"

"He's not my boyfriend anymore, stupid! Fiancée," I said, smiling. Embry rolled his eyes. I walked over to them and leaned into Jake as he wrapped an arm around my waist.

"Speaking of that whole wedding thing," Embry started. "I, being your best man and all, totally have the whole bachelor party down… what?" He asked, looking at Jake who was shaking his head.

"Never said you were my best man," Jake said, smirking. I giggled when I heard Embry whine.

"Come on Jake." I heard him say. Jake was trying so hard to keep a straight face. I rolled my eyes and returned my attention to the girls.

I was the center or tons of "Congratulations!" and "I'm so happy for you"s. Eventually things seemed to die down. Quil had left to take Claire home, who was so exhausted. Morgan and Seth were the next to leave. I had guessed that Morgan had some curfew or something and had to get back home. Leah left with them, probably because Seth was her ride. People slowly left until it was just my family, Kacey and Logan, Rachel and Paul, and Billy.

I watched Billy wheel himself over to Jake. His diabetes had gotten a little worse. I could tell he was getting weaker and weaker but he always put on a brave face in front of Jake. He took Jake's hand and shook it slightly.

"I proud of you son," he said. Jake smiled and took a deep breath.

"Thanks Dad," he said.

"Your mother would be too," he said. "She really would." Jake nodded. Billy smiled and left soon after that. I smiled at how great Jake's Dad was and realized that I hadn't talked to mine all night. I looked around the room for him and found him at the piano, playing my mom's lullaby, with her sitting next to him, leaning on his shoulder. I squeezed Jake's hand for a second and let go of him, walking towards my parents. I thought I could see my Dad smirk for a second and his song turned to "Here comes the Bride". I laughed and shook my head.

"Daddy" I said and sat down next to him. He wrapped his arms around me.

"What?" He asked. I could hear the smile in his voice.

"Thank you." I told him. I didn't have to say what for, he already knew. He kissed the top of my head. "I thought you didn't like Jake daddy?" I asked. He smiled.

"I don't dislike him; he just irks me at times, and I know he'll always keep you safe, so when Jake asked me if he could marry you, I didn't really have to think about it." He said.

"Daddy I-" I was cut off by the sound of Jake yelling across the room.

"Hey Pauly! Get your tongue and any other body parts out of my sister!" He said. I giggled, noticing that Paul and Rachel had started kissing on the couch, and looked to Jake. His eyes met mine and he smiled.

"You gonna break my nose again Mr. Fiancé?" Paul asked, pulling away from Rachel. She bit her lip and watched her brother laugh.

"Nah, you're lucky I'm in a good mood." Jake's eyes held mine for a second. "A really good mood." Paul chuckled and shook Jake's hand.

"Congrats bro," he said. Jake smiled at him. Rachel stood up and pulled Jake into a hug.

"Proud of you," she said quietly. I tilted my head to the side, watching Jake smile and chuckle quietly. I smiled, and turned to my dad who hugged me and let me go.

"Go talk to everyone. You can talk to me later." He said smiling. I smiled and kissed his cheek before going over to Kacey. I was almost to Kacey when I felt warm arms snake around my waist.

"Hello future Mrs. Black," Jake whispered. I giggled, and he squeezed me. "I never got to ask you but, do you like your ring?" He asked, hopefully and nervously. I giggled.

"Of course, Silly, but it looks really expensive.." I said worrily. I didn't want him spending so much money on me. He smiled and shook his head.

"You're just like your mother." I frowned. "I didn't spend a dime on it. My father on the other hand…"

"You made your dad buy the ring?" I asked. He chuckled.

"It was my mom's," he said, like I should know that.

"Oh… you really gave me your mother's ring?" I asked.

"I really gave you my mother's ring," he smiled. "She would have loved you."

"She really would. She would have thought you were the coolest person in the world," Rachel added. I bit my lip.

"I wish I could have met her," I said. Jake looked at me and sighed quietly.

"Me too," he said quietly. Jake held me tighter in his arms as if I would disappear. I smiled and looked up at him and Rachel.

"I love you guys." I said. Rachel smiled.

"You too Ness, you feel like my sister already," she smirked. "Now I can tease you since Becky's not here." She said. I giggled and hugged her which was kind of hard because Jake refused to let me go, so it was more of half a hug with me, Rachel, and Jake.

"Awww! Group hug!" Paul said and joined in. Jake chuckled and pushed Paul away. Rachel pulled back and Paul wrapped his arms around her waist. Jake kept his arms around me and started swaying us to the left and then to the right slowly.

"We should probably get going," Rachel said, looking at Paul's watch on his wrist. Jake smiled at her and rested his cheek against my head.

"Okay," Paul said softly, yawning.

"Yeah we should definitely get going," she said, running her hand across the dark circled under Paul's eyes. She turned back to us and smiled. "Bye guys. Congratulations."

"Thank you," Jake and I both said at the same time.

"Have fun tonight, bro," Paul whispered in Jake's ear, suggestively, as he walked passed. Jake pushed Paul towards the door and shook his head at him. The last thing we heard was Paul's booming laugh as he followed Rachel out of the door.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: So... liking the sequel so far? Let us know if there's something you want to see in this story! :D Please review! **

**Chapter 4**

I sighed and slumped into the couch next to Logan. I closed my eyes and leaned my head against his shoulder. He chuckled.

"Tired?" he asked me. I nodded slowly. I felt the couch go down on the other side of me and a warm hand rested on my knee. I heard Logan yawn and I laughed quietly.

"You too, huh?" I asked.

"Mhmm," he mumbled and leaned his head back against the back of the couch. I wondered if they were allowed to stay the night. I lifted my head up and looked over to my Dad. He smiled at me and nodded. I smiled.

_Thank you Dad_, I thought. I turned to Kacey, who picked her head up to look at me. "You guys want to stay the night?" I asked her. She looked to Logan, whose eyes were closed. Kacey smirked.

"I dunno if I want to have to listen to you moan Jakey's name all night," she said and laughed. Logan chuckled quietly. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Jake have a pretty happy look on his face. I shook my head and pointed to him.

"One, don't be so cocky," I told him. "And two," I turned to Kacey and smiled, "shut up." I giggled and remembered I wanted to talk to my mom and dad. I leaned into Jake. "I'm going to go talk to my mom and dad really quick." I told him. He held my tight.

"Want me to come?" He asked. I smiled.

"Nah, stay here and talk to Kacey, I'll be right back." I told him. I pecked him on the cheek before going off into the kitchen to find my mom and dad.

They were sitting at the kitchen table just talking. I smiled and instantly wished that Jake and I would be like that; just to be able to talk for hours together. My Dad smiled, probably from hearing my thoughts and looked up. My mom turned around to see me and flew out of her chair and pulled me into her arms. I laughed.

"Woah mom," I said. She held me tight and after a moment pulled back, keeping her hands on my shoulders. I noticed her eyes were that color red that just looked a little off and I realized that she would have been crying if she could have.

"My little nudger's growing up," she said and pulled me back into a hug.

"Okay mom," I said and patted her back. My Dad walked up behind her and chuckled.

"Yes she is, some people know how to say yes to an engagement," he said, smirking. My mom pulled away and shook her head at my dad, looking a little embarrassed.

"You didn't… say yes when dad asked you to marry him?" I asked. I didn't really know much about my mother's human life other than how she kissed my Jake. Needless to say I wasn't too happy about that but I'm mostly over it.

"No, she said no," he said. "Repeatedly."

"Don't drill these things in her head," my mother said. "Besides we're married now, aren't we?" My Dad smiled his little crooked smile and wrapped his arms around my mom's waist.

"That we are," he said and kissed her softly.

"Wait, why didn't mom say yes?" I asked. My dad looked at me for a minute almost as if thinking about how he should phrase it.

"She uh, wanted me to change her first, but I told her I wouldn't unless she married me." He said smiling. I looked over to my mom.

"Really?" I asked. She smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I wanted to be with him."

"Huh, I never knew that," I said. We stood in silence for a moment until my mom spoke again.

"So how does it feel?" She asked me. I looked up, confused.

"Hmm?"

"You're engaged. How does it feel?"

"I don't know, I guess it hasn't really set in yet," I said, starting to wonder why I wasn't freaking out that I was engaged to Jake.

"It will," a husky voice said behind me. I turned my head to see Jake. Of course he wouldn't stay and talk to Kacey. His eyes met mine and I felt my heart skip a beat. I smiled at him and he smiled back softly. I heard my Dad clear his throat and I spun around to look at him. I noticed Jake turn his eyes to my Dad too and a semi-nervous expression ran over his features. My Dad looked at him and nodded once, cracking a smile.

"You know Jake," my mom started. Jake and I turned to her. "I always kind of thought of you as my sun, S-U-N," she spelled it out. "Not my son, S-O-N," she laughed. Jake chuckled and I smiled at the sound. He started walking towards my mom as he spoke.

"Okay mom," he said, jokingly.

"Now that's just a bit weird," she said and hugged him. "Congratulations though." I smiled and turned to my dad and hugged him.

"Love you daddy." I told him. I could tell he was smiling.

"I love you too, and Congratulations." He said. Suddenly his voice became a whisper. "And that promise still lasts until the day you're wearing that white dress and walking down that isle." I bit my lip.

"I know," I said and pulled away. "There's no rush." He nodded.

"Okay so the wedding'll be in 10 years," he said and smirked. I laughed.

"Dad!"

"Fine. 9 and a half," he smiled and chuckled. I smiled and rolled my eyes at him.

"Yeah, yeah," I told him laughing. He kissed my head. Kacey came in and laughed.

"I'd really hate to break the family hugs here, but can we go upstairs Ness? I want to tell you something." She said grinning madly. I gave her a questioning look but walked towards her. Jake grabbed my hand and walked with me. "Uh No." She said smiling and pulled his hand out of mine. "You're not allowed to see," She said, pointing a finger at him and gave him a daring look as if challenging him to say something. I could see Jake debating whether or not to challenge her but I guess he decided against it.

"Just don't keep her too long," he said. Kacey rolled her eyes and pulled me with her upstairs.

"What is this about?" I asked her as we started walking towards my room.

"I just want to show you something."

"I thought you wanted to tell me something," I said, seeing a loophole in her little plan.

"Oh give me a break and close your eyes, will ya?" She asked me, smiling. I grumbled quietly and closed my eyes. Whatever this was, she wasn't going to drop it until I played along. She guided me down the hallway and through my door. My door? Why were we in my room?

"Ready?" She asked me.

"I'm not quite sure what to be ready for," I said, honestly.

"Oh just be quiet and open your eyes!" I opened them, but looked at her.

"Why are we in my room? And look at what-" She rolled her eyes at turned me so I was facing my bed. I stood there speechless. On my bed was that gorgeous white wedding dress I had saw at the store. It was all laid out and you could see it's features perfectly.

I felt tears coming to my face as I hugged Kacey. She laughed and hugged me back.

"You bought this for me?" I asked her, starting to worry that she spent so much money on me. She laughed again and shook her head slightly.

"We all kind of chipped in," she said. I smiled hugely and hugged her tightly.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" I sang. She smiled.

"You're welcome! You're welcome! You're welcome!" She said, mimicking my voice. "Congratulations," she said, sincerely.

"You too," I said looking at her. "We're both getting married." She smiled at me and nodded.

"I know," she smiled. "Hasn't really set in yet, has it?" She asked me. I sighed and frowned, shaking my head.

"No." I sighed again. "I feel like there's something wrong with me. I mean, I'm not overly excited or nervous or anything." I looked at Kacey, hoping she'd tell me I wasn't so crazy. She laughed a little.

"You're not crazy if that's what you're wondering." She said. I sighed.

"Good because I thought it was just me." I smiled. She laughed and shook her head.

"Nah, it's not just you. Believe me," she said, smiling. She lifted the dress by the hanger and slid it into my closet. "Hey, Jake does not see this, got it?" She looked at me.

"Yeah. Of course!" I said. She walked over to me, laughing and slung her arm over my shoulder as we started walking back to our fiancés. As we walked down the stairs, I saw Jake leaning against the wall at the bottom of the steps. He smiled at me, as our eyes met, and stood up.

"My turn to steal her for a little bit?" Jake asked Kacey. She laughed and nodded, walking over to Logan. Jake turned to me and smiled.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: Hey guys! Here's an update! :D ahaha So anything anyone want to see in this story? :D Let me know! Review please! **

**Chapter 5**

"So I have to walk all the way back upstairs?" I asked, sarcastically, guessing that he wanted to be alone, which meant having to go back up to my room. He pursed his lips for a moment before swiftly picking me up bridal-style and carrying me up the stairs. I laughed. Once we were in my room he set my down and wrapped his arms around my waist, pulling me into his chest.

"How come it feels like I haven't seen you since you said yes to me?" He asked me, running his hand up my back slowly. I sighed, inhaling his scent and closed my eyes, resting my head against his chest.

"Maybe cuz you haven't. This whole party thing had people whisking us away from each other," I said. He sighed.

"I hate parties," he grumbled. I giggled and pulled back to look at him. It was then, I noticed that he was still wearing that suit. His tie was crooked so I reached up and straightened it. His lips twitched into a small smile.

"I like this suit," I said. He smirked.

"I don't. It unbelievably uncomfortable," he said, as he squirmed around a little in the fabric.

"I dunno, you look pretty good in it."

"Pretty good? That's it?" He asked me. He leaned forward so his lips were by my ear. "I seem to remember you using a different word to describe me in a suit last time I worn one," he whispered, his breath washing over my ear. I giggled and pulled my face up to look at him.

"I dunno what you're talking about." I giggled and looked at him. He smirked.

"Oh, you don't, do you?" He asked. "Well I'll just have to make you remember." He said. He pulled me closer to him and put his hands on my waist. When he was about 2 inches from my face, his hands came around and started to tickle me. I bit down on my bottom lip, trying to keep myself from laughing but I couldn't. I burst out into laughter as I tried to push myself away from Jake, which wasn't working at all.

"Jake! S-stop!" I said, between laughs and trying to catch my breath.

"Do you remember what you called me?" he asked, still tickling my sides. I was stubborn, I'll admit that. I shook my head and tried to force the laughter away. I still couldn't stop it though.

"J-Jake," I laughed. His expression was total amusement as he grinned widely.

"Yes? Is there something you want to call me?" he asked me.

"Annoying," I said. He thought for a moment and shook his head.

"No that wasn't it," he said. Ugh! Fine whatever. He wins.

"Sexy! That's what I called you, now stop," I said. He smiled triumphantly and dropped his hands from my side. As I tried to catch my breath, he just stood there watching me. "You weren't sexy when you did that," I grumbled, my stomach starting to hurt from how much I was laughing. He smirked.

"How about when I do this?" He asked and leaned towards me. He put his hand on the side of my face and kissed me on the lips. I kissed him back.

"Definitely sexy." I mumbled against his lips. He smiled and pulled away. I frowned. "Hey. Not cool." I mumbled. He chuckled.

"We have all the time in the world to do that," he whispered quietly and leaned down to kiss my forehead.

"Still not enough time," I mumbled. I didn't expect him to hear that but he did. He just smirked though. Before he could comment on it, I decided to change the subject. "Are you staying tonight?" I asked.

"Do you want me to?" he asked me. I looked away from his eyes and pulled my hand up to run a finger down his chest. I quiet growl escaped his lips and I smiled.

"What do you think?" I asked him. He swallowed and took my hand in his.

"I think," he started, "that you need to stop doing that." He brought my hand up to his lips and kissed the top of it. I giggled.

"Well I think," I said taking my other hand and trailing it down his neck, "that I like doing this," I said, smirking. He shivered and brought his other hand up and grabbed my other hand. He moved closer to me and let them go and kissed my neck once before looking at me.

"Love you." He said, kissing my forehead, probably trying to distract me. I rolled my eyes, smiling.

"I love you too," I said and smiled. My smile faded into a small frown when I realized he hadn't told me if he was or wasn't going to stay tonight. "You are going to stay tonight right?" I asked him, silently begging for him to say yes. He smiled slightly.

"Of course I will, angel. Not ready for tonight to end," he said honestly. I nodded, completely agreeing with him. I giggled and leaned up on my tippy toes to kiss him, when there were two knocks on the door. I laughed.

"Come in!" I said.

"Are you sure? Cuz, I really don't feel like seeing shirts inside out or on backwards, that would scar me for life!" Kacey sang, teasingly. I rolled my eyes as she swung the door open, and it hit the back of the wall making a bang. I turned around to look at her and felt the warmth of Jake as he came up behind me and wrapped his arms around my waist. I smiled and leaned into him.

"Aww," Kacey said, laughing. "I'm just gonna say it cause I can, I told you so," she said, pointing a finger at me. I laughed.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah," I mumbled and yawned. I saw Logan walk sleepily up behind Kacey and yawn after seeing me yawn.

"Oh yeah, you're dad told us to come up and get ready for bed," Kacey said, smiling. My Dad acted like she was my sister. Well she and I practically acted like she was my sister. Logan wiped the side of his face with his hand and then ran his hand through his hair. Kacey smiled at him.

"C'mon, let's get you to bed before you pass out from exhaustion," she said, pulling him into my room. I giggled when Kacey pulled him onto the floor onto the blow up mattress, that has been in my room for like ever now. Jake wrapped his arm around me and guided me to my bed.

"Ugh, I have to get out of this dress," I whined. Jake rose an eyebrow and pursed his lips.

"Do you have to?" He asked me, eyeing my dress. I smirked.

"Yes, I have to. You have no idea how uncomfortable it is," I said.

"Oh I have an idea," he said, pulling at his tie. "Well if you're getting out of that. I'm getting out of this suit."

"Oh gawd you guys are getting naked," Kacey groaned. I grabbed the pillow off my bed and threw it at her.

"Shut up," I said and turned to Jake. "Do you have something to change into?" I asked him. he smiled and nodded.

"Yeah, I packed a bag." I nodded and grabbed my pajamas. I leaned on my tippy toes and pecked him on the lips before going to the bathroom to change. I changed into one of my pj shorts, and one of Jake's huge shirts. When I walked back into the room, Jake was leaning against the wall next to the door to the bathroom. I watched as his eyes ran over my body and he smiled slightly.

"You look better in my shirts than I do," he whispered and kissed my nose softly before slipping into the bathroom to change. I smiled and walked over to my bed. I snuggled myself into the soft sheets and pulled the comforter over me. I wouldn't need it when Jake got in bed because he was always so warm. But at the moment I was cold so I pulled it up to my neck and curled up into a ball. Kacey popped her head up from the floor.

"So anything set in yet?" She asked smiling. I giggled and shook my head.

"Not really, I mean, I think I'm overly happy." I said smiling. She giggled and nodded.

"That's definitely what it is."

"Ten bucks says she wakes up at 1 in the morning and it hits her," Jake said, walking out of the bathroom. I turned to look at him.

"You're on Black," Kacey said.

"Ugh, I hate you gambling," I said as Jake climbed into the bed, pulling me into his arms. I kicked the comforter away and just pulled up the thin sheet. I snuggled into his chest and pulled a bit of his shirt into my hand. He sighed quietly as he relaxed.

"Today was the best day of my life," he whispered by my ear. I pulled back a little to see his face. He smiled softly at me and I smiled back. "It was mine too." I told him. He leaned over me and kissed me on the lips, until Kacey groaned. I rolled my eyes.

"Seriously, It's like HighDeph down here! Stupid vampire senses," She grumbled. I giggled at her and leaned into Jake, burring my head in his neck. He kissed the top of my head and wrapped his arms around me. It was funny I wasn't that tired, I was actually wide awake. I sighed loudly.

"Mmm," Jake mumbled and ran a finger down my arm. "That was a deep sigh, are you okay?" he asked me.

"Yeah," I mumbled and pulled back to see his face. It was pretty dark in the room but I could still make out Jake's face and the smile playing at his lips when our eyes met. "I can't sleep." He chuckled.

"Ness you've been in bed for literally 30 seconds," he said, smiling. I sighed again.

"Yeah, but I'm wide awake.." I said. He smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"You know, when people are wide awake they usually have something going on up there." He said, taking his finger and poking my forehead. I bit my lip. I wasn't really thinking about anything other than Jake and I and this whole engagement thing. I mean, I was getting married to him. Married!

Woah, holy crap, I'm getting married.

"I'm getting married," I whispered, completely in awe. Jake looked at me, waiting for my reaction. "_We're_ getting married." Jake kept watching me, with a small hint of a smile on his lips. I smiled and basically tackled Jake into a hug. He chuckled.

"I take it, it's set in, then," he said hugging me. By now I was pretty much lying on top of Jake, hugging him tightly. He hugged me back. I was getting married. To Jake!

Then a thought hit me, oh my gosh, the wedding. There was so much to do! We had to book a place! We had to get a person to marry us! What about the guest list? There was so much to be done!

"Oh my god," I said, pushing myself up on my hands. I was still lying on Jake but I just held myself up.

"What?" He asked, starting to get a worried look on his face.

"The wedding," I said. "We have to do so much. We have to get the guest list. We have to get the flowers. We have to-" I was cut off by Jake leaning his head up and pressing his lips against mine. He rolled us so he was on top of me this time.

"Keep it G rated!" I heard Kacey mumble from the floor. I rolled my eyes and mumbled a "mhmm" against Jake's lips.

"You owe me 10 bucks!" Jake mumbled against my lips.

"Damn." Kacey grumbled. Jake chuckled and pulled back about half an inch. I blinked my eyes, trying to push the fuzziness that Jake always put in my head when he kissed me like that.

"But the-" I started again but Jake cut me off again. He shook his head for the two words that I spoke and pressed his lips back on mine again. When he pulled back, he pressed his finger against my lips to stop me from talking again.

"Just stop talking for two seconds," he said. "Okay?" he asked me. I nodded, without talking. "Just relax. We'll sort everything out for the wedding, 'kay?" I nodded.

"But-" I started. He chuckled and shushed me.

"Nope." He said, laughing, pressing a finger to my lips. I giggled.

"Fine you win," I said. "But we should-" He chuckled and pressed his lips back to mine. When he pulled away, I was out of breathe. I swallowed. "Okay," I said, simply.

"You done?" he asked me, kissing the corner of my mouth.

"Mhhm," I mumbled. He chuckled and pulled back.

"We'll figure everything out, okay?" He said. I swallowed and nodded. "One thing we are not gonna do is stress out over this. This is going to be the best day of our lives and nothing less. Okay?" I nodded, looking into his eyes. He smiled and pressed his forehead to mine. "I love you, Angel." I smiled.

"I love you too."


	6. Chapter 6

**Chapter 6**

My eyes snapped open when I heard a door open from downstairs then closed followed by Embry yelling 'Food' then I believe it was Aunt Alice who told them to shut up before they woke me up. Too late. I turned in Jakes arms to see he was still sleeping peacefully. I smiled and kissed him on the lips. He smiled in his sleep and I giggled.

I slipped out of Jakes arms and tiptoed to the door so I wouldn't wake Jake or Logan up. Kacey looked up at me, and smiled. I smiled at her.

"You coming down?" I asked. she shrugged.

"Nah, I'm going to stay here." She said. I giggled.

"What you really mean is 'I'm going to watch my boyfriend sleep like a creepish stalker/serial killer." I joked. She rolled her eyes at me and snuggled back into Logan. Once I was out of my bedroom, I skipped down the stairs.

"Morning!" I said. I looked around the room and noticed that my whole family was here except my mom and dad. Some of the pack was here too. Embry of course walked passed me. He took a small amount of my shirt between two fingers and pulled slightly on it before dropping it.

"Nice shirt," he said, smirking. I looked down and notice I was still wearing Jake's shirt. I bit my lip and blushed.

"Don't listen to him," Aunt Alice said, walking over to me. I looked at her and smiled a little.

"Thanks for last night." She grinned.

"Are you kidding me? I love throwing parties! You just gave me a reason to," she said and elbowed me, playfully. "Thank _you_." I giggled.

"Hey where are mom and dad?" I asked her, wondering why they weren't here. She smirked.

"They went back to the cottage."

"Oh gross," I said, trying to push any mental images trying to invade my mind. She chuckled and her face turned serious when her eyes landed on Paul.

"Hey can I ask you something?" She whispered.

"Yeah…" I said, cautiously.

"Yesterday," she started in a very quiet voice. "Paul had gone over to Kacey and sat down next to her and she went all stiff and froze up… She stuttered talking to him… I dunno… It was weird. I just wanted to make sure she was okay." Paul? And Kacey?

"Yeah… she was fine last night when I saw her. I don't know why-" I stopped talking when it hit me. Paul. Paul was the name of Kacey's ex. Her ex who happened to be a vampire, happened to be the guy who changed her into a vampire, and just so happened to have abused her during her human life.

But should I tell Alice that? I wasn't quite sure if Kacey would be okay with me doing that. So I decided I shouldn't until I talked to her. And I was going to talk to her. "Yeah I don't know Aunt Alice. I'm sorry. I'll talk to her and make sure everything's okay." I smiled, trying to look innocent and like I wasn't lying. I think she bought it because all she did was look at me.

"Okay I just wanted to make sure she was okay." I smiled at her. "So, have any ideas for your wedding?" She asked changing the subject.

"Oh god someone help us now!" Embry moaned, looking at Alice. "She's gonna go all scary pixie!" I giggled. Aunt Alice looked at him.

"You know it!" She sang. "Now put a muzzle on it dog, before I take your food!" She teased. I was about to add to her little comment when I heard something upstairs.

"Ness?" I heard Jake whisper upstairs. I smiled. He was awake. My fiancé was awake. "Renesmee?" he asked. He was still upstairs but I could hear his voice filled with worry. I giggled. I heard him jump out of bed and walk into the hallway. "Ness!" He called out, completely worried now. I kind of felt bad about making him worry about me, but I also kind of felt good that I had someone who did worry about me.

"Aww Ness, your little guard dog's looking for you," Embry said, smirking. I shook my head at him and looked to the top of the stairs when Jake appeared. His eyes caught mine and he sighed in relief. My lips twitched into a smile as I watching him bound down the stairs, two at a time until he came to me. He didn't stop at the force he was going so he practically slammed into me, wrapping his arms around me. I laughed.

"Gosh, don't do that to me," he said, holding me tight. "I almost had a heart attack." I giggled.

"Sorry you looked really cute when you were sleeping so I didn't want to wake you up." He smiled down at me.

"So which do you like me better, when I'm awake or asleep?" He asked. Before I could give him my answer, he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. His hands went to my waist as I kissed him back.

"Definitely awake" I mumbled, against his lips. He pulled away and smiled at me.

"Oh get a room," Embry moaned. Jake chuckled, smirked and grabbed my hand and started pulling me towards the stairs.

"Okay!" he called. I knew he was joking so I just laughed and pulled my hand back.

"What? Are you all cocky now cuz I said I'd marry you?" I asked, raising an eyebrow. He smiled.

"Something like that," he said, smiling and pulling me back into his arms, wrapping his arms around my waist. I heard a creak of the floor upstairs as Kacey and Logan walked down the stairs. Logan still looked pretty tired. They walked down the stairs, hand-in-hand until Kacey took in all the people here. Her eyes landed on Paul and she stopped on the stairs.

"Sh*t," she cursed and tried to turn around on the stairs. Logan pulled on her hand to stop her. Her eyes met his and it looked as though they were having a little silent conversation.

His eyebrows twitched upwards and he took a noticeably large deep breath, almost motioning for her to do so. She did. He tilted his head towards the bottom of the stairs where everyone was but she shook her head a little, her eyes almost pleading.

"Kacey," he whispered quietly, soothingly.

"Logan," she said, a lot harsher, almost in a warning tone. He looked into her eyes for a little longer before sighing and dropping her hand. He leaned back against the railing, away from her with a look of defeat in his eyes. Kacey looked at him for a few seconds more before going back up the stairs.

"Hey Jake," I whispered.

"Mmm?" he mumbled. He had probably missed all of what I had just witnessed. Hopefully, everyone else did too.

"I'm gonna go talk to Kacey, be right back," I said to him, keeping my eyes on Logan. I pecked Jake on the cheek before pulling out of his arms and walking up the stairs. Logan's eyes met mine and I noticed how sad he looked.

"It's-" I cut him off by putting my hand on his arm. A look of confusion spread over his face until I mentally spoke to him.

_I know. It's Paul. Can I go talk to her?_ I asked him. His muscles had tensed up a little. He never really liked it when I did that but I didn't want to say Paul's name out loud incase he heard it. Logan looked at me and nodded.

"I'm coming too," he whispered and started to follow me up the stairs. "I just don't know how to help her." I smiled softly at him.

"I know, that's not your fault though, she's going to have to learn to at least try to get past it." I told him. I knocked on my bedroom door. Wow that felt weird.

"Kace." I said. The door suddenly opened but Kacey was on the bed. Vampire speed, I concluded. I sighed and pulled Logan along with me into the room. Logan sat next to Kacey and wrapped his arms around her.

"I'm sorry" He whispered into her ear. She smiled a bit.

"No, I'm sorry I shouldn't have been like that to you.." She said. I smiled at her and sat on the other side of her.

"Kacey, you have to talk about this... You know he's not the same Paul right?" She looked over to me and then straight ahead.

"Yeah," she said and laughed once, without humor. "I feel so stupid."

"Don't," Logan and I both said at the same time. If it were any other situation, I think we would have laughed at that but we didn't.

"I know he's not that same…" She started. Logan turned himself so he had one arm around her shoulder and a hand on her leg. "He doesn't even look like him… it's just his name…" She trailed off.

I knew she needed to talk about this. When I had been… abused by Jason, the hardest thing for me to do was put it behind me. Talking about it helped. Having people there for me helped. And getting closure helped. But Kacey couldn't really do that, since she had no idea where this jerk was.

I saw Logan start to rub Kacey's leg a little, reassuring her and trying to get her to continue. She dropped her gaze so it landed on his hand. She continued to look at his hand on her thigh as she spoke.

"It's just his name… it makes me think of _him_," she stopped for a second. I looked up to see Logan's face. I couldn't tell if he was more mad or upset. He looked like he wanted to rip the guy's freaking head off. But he also looked like he wanted to break down and cry for how much his girlfriend was hurt and he had no way of stopping it. Of course, he wasn't even alive when it had happened, that probably didn't matter to him. "It just makes me think of all the crap he put me through…. Of all the things he did to me… the things he said to me…" She trialed off again. I knew that if she could cry, she would have been balling. I was having a hard time not crying. Her talking about this was bringing back memories of Jason and that empty storage room. "I just… I… I…" She stuttered.

Logan pulled her into him, tightly. She pushed her head into his shoulder, hiding her face. "Shhh," he whispered as he started to stroke her hair.

"I just… I can't…" Kacey tried to talk. Logan's expression stayed pained as he listened to her. He pulled her over to him and onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly.

"Shh, it's okay. I understand. I'm sorry," he whispered. He took a deep breath but it came in short little burst which led me to believe that he was on the verge of tears as well.

"Oh Kace.." I said softly. "Paul downstairs wouldn't hurt you, ever. He might be an sadistic idiot, and asshole, but he wouldn't hurt you," I said, and smirked. "And plus, I still think he remembers the bat threat." I said. That made her giggle a little and she snuggled deeper into Logan's chest. He rubbed her back softly and held her tightly.


	7. Chapter 7

**A/N: Sorry for not updating! We've been writing and stuff, and my brother broke his leg over the weekend (he's three) and so I was in and out of the hospital with him most of the weekend! Sadly he broke his leg in two places! All he did was go down a huge blow up slide! Gah! D: **

**Okay well xD enough of my drama! Let's get back to Jake's and Ness'**

**Chapter 7**

A very soft knock made me turn towards the door. I knew it was Jake. I smelt him outside. I cracked the door open a little and stuck his head in. He first looked to me and then to Kacey in Logan's arms. He turned back to me with furrowed eyebrows. I patted the spot next to me on the bed. He slid through the opening and closed the door quietly after him. There really wasn't much point in being that quiet. I'm sure Kacey could hear him. He came over to me and sat down next to me. I took his hand.

_It's Paul. He's reminding her of her ex_, I thought, sending my thoughts to him. A look of understanding fell over his face and he looked into my eyes. I could see a hint of worry in his deep brown eyes.

"Are you okay?" he whispered. I instantly knew what he was asking. He was wondering if this conversation with Kacey brought back the memory of Jason. I smiled and nodded.

"Yeah for now.." I told him. It sort of did bring up memories, but I kept trying to push them to the back of my mind.. like usual. Kacey picked her head up and sniffled, although there were no tears, I was pretty sure, there would be tears rolling down her face if she could cry.

"You okay?" I asked her. She nodded a little and gave me a half smile. She looked to Logan who brought his hand up and wiped his eyes really quickly. Was he crying? I couldn't really tell. He was facing the other way.

"I'm sorry," she whispered. He shook his head and sniffled.

"Don't app-" Kacey cut him off.

"But I am sorry."

"No," he said, sounding a little angry. "_You're_ not the one who needs to apologize." I saw Kacey look at him and a smirk play at her lips.

"It's kind of funny when you act all tough." He shook his head a little, then sighed, guessing that Kacey was Kacey, and she would be stubborn and not let him apologize.

"I don't like seeing you upset." He told her softly, pushing a piece of hair behind her ear. She sighed.

"So-" He cut her off.

"You don't need to be sorry." He told her. "I just want you to know that you're safe." He smiled softly.

I smiled at them, and for a minute I forgot that Kacey was a vampire.

I felt a warm hand touch my knee softly. I turned to Jake. He nodded his head towards the door. I smiled at him and nodded. We both stood up and Jake took my hand, intertwining our fingers. Kacey looked up.

"Oh you don't have to go. It is your room," she said. She had a point but I didn't really care.

"No it's okay. Keep talking to Logan," I said, smiling as I followed Jake out of my bedroom. I had just gotten out of the door and closed it when I turned around and bumped into Jake's chest.

"Sorry," he mumbled quietly. I chuckled and looked up at him. "Are you sure you're okay?" he asked me, looking into my eyes, searching for any distress. A took a deep breath and leaned my forehead against Jake's chest.

"I'm fine, Jake," I said. He stood there for a minute or two searching my eyes incase I was lying to him, but I guess he didn't find anything because he sighed.

"Okay, if you say so.." He said slowly. I smiled and took his hand again. We walked downstairs to see Embry and everyone still here on the couch watching TV. I rolled my eyes.

"Really, don't you guys have homes?" I asked. Paul pouted at me, and then Embry rolled his eyes.

"Yes, we do, but we prefer yours." He said, smirking. Paul whined.

"Hey, what did I ever do to you?" He said, fake frowning. I rolled my eyes.

"Well, I guess you aren't as bad as Embry.." I said, smiling at him.

"Yes! I knew I was her favorite!" Paul yelled. Embry looked up at me and smirked.

"Oh that's it Cullen." He said, standing up and coming towards me. I looked at him wide eyed and ran away. He looked dead serious! He looked like he wanted to shove pie in my face or something! I peaked my head around the corner to see him sitting on the couch again. He laughed.

"And that's how I get rid of her!" He said. I smirked and walked back into the room.

"Hey! Not nice! I thought you were going to kill me or something!" I said. He just rolled his eyes.

"Emmy!" I said. He groaned. I stuck my tongue out at him. "Ha. I win." I cheered and Jake wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. Embry turned his head to look over at me. He eyes dropped to my shirt and I can honestly say I wasn't completely comfortable with him looking at me like that. Neither was Jake. Since he was behind me, I could feel a little growl rumble in his chest.

"Plan on staying in that all day Ness?" Embry asked, looking back up at my face, where his eyes should be. I was about to comment but Jake spoke before I could.

"She can if she wants. I think it makes her look pretty damn sexy," he said. I bit my lip and blushed

"Watch your words, Black," I heard my Dad said as he and my Mom walked through the front door.

"Yeah watch your words, Black," Embry said, laughing. Jake just shook his head and walked over to the couch. I followed him as he sat down next to Embry and pulled me onto his lap. I snuggled into his chest.

"Hey where's Rachel?" I asked Paul. He turned his head to look at me.

"She's at home," he smirked. "You know, as hard as it is to believe, we aren't together 24/7." He chuckled. I smiled and looked to Embry.

"You need a girlfriend Emmy," I said, smirking. His eyebrows furrowed for a moment. He turned to me with one eyebrow raised.

"You offering?" he said and winked.

"Ugh! Gross! No! I meant so you'd stop bothering _me_."

"Plus, I have it on good authority that she's taken," Jake added, chuckling. He kissed the top of my head lightly. I giggled. Embry just smiled and rolled his eyes at us. I sighed and leaned into Jake.

"Hey you think Kacey's going to be okay?" I asked quietly.

"What's wrong with Kacey?" Paul asked. I froze. Damn.. I thought I said it quietly. I shrugged trying to play it off cool.

"Uh, nothing... she's just stressed out about school..." I said, my voice sounding a little unsure. He looked at me, looking a little confused at first. I started to think about school and realized that I was actually stressed about school. I mean, the last day I was there, I punched that stupid jerk for bugging me about that stupid rumor going around school that I was pregnant. Which I was not!

"Kacey's been acting really weird around me," Paul said. His words snapped me out of my thoughts and I had forgotten that we were talking about Kacey. "Did I do something to upset her?" He asked. Paul's not exactly the most passionate and kind type. He has anger issues and is pretty annoying most of the time but Embry beats him in that area. Plus, Rachel's been calming him down. It was kind of weird to see him genuinely upset that he might have hurt Kacey's feelings.

"She's not um… completely cool with the whole wolf thing," Jake lied. Paul's eyebrows furrowed again.

"But you-"

"Yeah but I'm her best friend's boyfriend… umm fiancé," he corrected himself and smiled.

"Oh," He said kind of disappointed. "She seemed fine around Seth and them... are you sure I didn't do anything?" He asked. I smiled.

"Yes Paul, I'm positive you didn't do anything, she's just stressed and like Jake said.. she's not completely cool with everything.." I said, lying through my teeth about the 'not being cool' part.

He sighed. "Okay..." He said. I smiled at him.

"She'll come around, don't worry." I said. Believe it or not, I think they'd make great friends.. they're both stubborn and always get their way. I giggled when I thought of that.

"Where is she anyway?" He asked me.

"Upstairs with Logan," I said.

"Oooh," Embry said, leaning back into the couch.

"Shut up," I said, defending my friend. "It's nothing like that."

"Sure it's not," he said sarcastically.

"It's not!" I defended. Just then, I heard the bedroom door upstairs close shut, followed by footsteps, and hushed whispering as they walked down the stairs.

"Hey," I said, to Kacey, softly, as I saw her on the last step of the stairs. Her eyes looked at me, then quickly darted to Paul, not more than 5 feet from me. I'm sure I was the only one who saw it because it was quick.

"So you and Logan took pretty long up there," Embry suggested, wagging his eyebrows up and down.

"Bite me!" Kacey said, glaring at him. Embry got up and smirked.

"Gladly." Kacey rolled her eyes, and Logan stepped in front of her. I rolled my eyes at the three of them.

"Embry, bad dog! Bad!" I scolded and chucked a pillow at the back of his head. He grumbled and slumped back down onto the couch, refusing to comment on what I had said. Wow, I never thought I'd see the day when Embry didn't have a snappy comeback. I watched Kacey and Logan walk over to the couch and sit down on the other side of Jake and I. I leaned back against Jake's chest and felt him sigh quietly. I noticed, out of the corner of my eyes, how close Kacey was sitting next to Logan. She was practically sitting on his lap. She was holding his hand and was holding it tightly. I could see his hand paling but he didn't show any signs of discomfort.

"So what's got you so stressed about school, Kacey?" Paul asked, obviously trying to start some small talk. Kacey turned her head to look at him and I saw Logan flinch.

"Kacey," he said, through clenched teeth. She turned back to look at him, curiously. "You're breaking my hand." She looked down and instantly dropped his hand.

"I-" She started but stopped when he shook his head. He looked down at his hand and flexed his fingers a few times.

"I'm fine," he said and pulled his arm around her shoulders. She leaned into him.

"Uh.. N-nothing.. just some uh, tests." She said, obviously trying to sound normal. Paul raised his hand and Kacey flinched deeper into Logan's side, but when she saw he only scratched his head, she relaxed. I sighed. I went to get up but Jake tightened his arms around me.

"Nooo," He whined. I smiled and leaned into him.

"I'm just gonna get something to drink." I told him. He sighed and let me go.

"I'll come too!" Kacey said overly happy, and ran into the kitchen. I rolled my eyes, and looked at everyone who was watching TV. I looked at Paul to see if he saw what Kacey just did, but he looked like he was too engrossed in the TV to even notice if the house was burning down, but if he did see her, he didn't show it. I sighed before walking into the kitchen.

"Are you okay?" I asked, opening up the refrigerator, while Kacey sat down at the table. She opened her mouth to respond but was cut off by Embry barging into the room.

"Anyone up for the beach?" he asked.

"Okay!" Kacey said, deliberately trying to get out of talking to me. I rolled my eyes and nodded my head to Embry.

"Sure," I said. I got out a bottle of water and walked back into the living room with Kacey and Embry. I looked around, Paul wasn't here, so I figured he went to get Rachel, and Jake wasn't here. I furrowed my eyebrows.

"Looking for someone?" A husky voice asked and warm arms snaked around my waist and pulled me close to their body. It was Jake, of course. I smiled and leaned back against him.

"Ugh, you guys are gross," Embry said. "I'm outta here." He laughed, walking out the door to go get changed. "Meet you at the beach!" He called from outside. Jake's arms tightened around me a little.

"Yeah we should probably go get out stuff back at your house," Logan suggested. Kacey looked over to him and nodded. "We'll meet you at the beach in like, 45 minutes?" I nodded and waved to them as they walked out of the door.

So Jake and I were alone. Well, not really, I'm pretty sure the rest of my family was in the house somewhere but they weren't in plain sight. I closed my eyes and rested my head back against Jake's chest. I took a deep breath and relaxed into his arms.

"45 minutes, that's a long time." Jake whispered in my ear. I giggled. I was about to say something, but I suddenly wasn't in Jake's arms anymore. I was in my room, with Aunt Alice going through my dresser, looking for something.

"Uhh.." I stuttered. I blinked a few times before really comprehending where I was. "Okay, mind telling me what's going on?" I asked her. She turned towards me and smiled. It was the kind of smile that said 'I know something you don't' I groaned and dove onto my bed covering my ears. "I don't want to know!"

"Good, because if I show you I'm pretty sure you won't do it anyway!" She chirped. I rolled my eyes and sat up to see her holding black, two piece string bikini. I looked at her like she was crazy.

"This is a joke, right?" I asked her. She sighed and frowned.

"You're no fun, Ness," she groaned. I shook my head and pointed to the bathing suit.

"You can't, honestly, expect me to wear that."

"Come on! Jake'll love it," she said, wagging her eyebrows.

"You're my Aunt, aren't you supposed to be giving me like turtle-neck sweaters to wear around him or something?" I asked her. She laughed and threw the bikini at me. Up close, it looked even smaller.

"Just put it on," she said. I looked to the bathing suit and back to my crazy Aunt.

"What- I- no," I said. She looked at me, crossed her arms over my chest, and tapped her foot on the floor. I stood my ground though, refusing to put this bathing suit on. A small smirk spread on her lips and I became worried about what she was going to do next.

"You know…" she started. "I worn one very similar to that once when I went out with Jasper." Oh no. "He loved it so much he just couldn't wait to-" I cut her off.

"Okay! Fine! You win! For god's sake stop talking please!" I yelled, covering my ears with my hands. Her high pitched laugh flooded into the air as I ran to the bathroom. I rolled my eyes. Damn it! I sighed, looking at the bathing suit.

"My dad's going to kill you!" I yelled, from inside the bathroom. I could almost hear my Aunt roll her eyes.

"You're engaged! You can wear whatever you want!" She yelled back.

"I hate this!" I yelled to her.

"You know," her voice was suddenly closer to the door as if she was leaning on the other side of it. "Jasper loved it, as I was saying. I mean, he was looking at me like I was-"

"Okay! I'm changing. I'm changing!" I groaned and flung my hands back up to my ears. I clenched my teeth as I stared at myself wearing the bathing suit in the mirror. I was not wearing this. No way in hell!

"Come on out!" Aunt Alice said. I opened the door angrily and started to walk over to where Aunt Alice was across the room, and stopped dead in my tracks, because when I looked, Jake was sitting in my room next to my Aunt. I quickly crossed my arms over my stomach, trying to cover myself as much as possible, which didn't help at all.

His eyes stayed on me and a funny looking expression spread over his face. I felt my face get really hot and I bit my lip, wishing I could disappear. My Aunt cleared her throat and Jake's head snapped to look at her.

"You look great!" She said, looking at me. I wasn't really focused on her though, I couldn't stop watching Jake. He swallowed and turned back to me. "Doesn't she Jake?" My Aunt said, nudging him.

"Y-yeah," he stuttered in a higher pitch voice. I couldn't help from smiling.

"Oh teenage boys," my Aunt said, as she stood up, she ruffled Jake's hair. He furrowed his eyebrows, pouted, and ducked his head away from her hand. "Right. Well I'll leave you two alone." She turned back to me. "Oh and I'll finish telling you about me and Jazz later," she smirked.

"Oh please don't!" I said, throwing my hands up, forgetting that I was trying to shield myself. Jake whimpered.


	8. Chapter 8

**Chapter 8**

Don't look, Just walk. Don't look, just walk. I folded my arms across my stomach again and raced to my closet. I walked in it, and grabbed the first T-shirt I saw. It was a loose gray T-Shirt. I also grabbed a pair of loose shorts and slipped them on. I looked at myself in the mirror in my closet. I was covered... for now anyway. I took a shaky breath and walked into the room again. I smiled and sighed.

"Come on." I said and walked out of the room and downstairs to the front door. I had my hand on the doorknob when I heard someone screech.

"Are you still wearing the bathing suit?" I spun around and looked at Aunt Alice.

"Yes!" I mumbled, just wanting to leave. I realized Jake was next to me eyeing me worriedly. I grabbed his hand and ran out of the house before she could ask any more questions.

"Wanna walk?" He asked quietly. I shrugged.

"Sure.. why not. It's not that far away." I walked in silence for a bit, so I started swinging our hands back and forth. When we finally reached the beach, I instantly saw Kacey and Logan sitting on a beach towel in the sand.

"Hey!" I called as we walked over. Kacey turned around to face me and furrowed her eyebrows, looking at what I was wearing. Then a look of understanding spread over her face and she smiled.

"Alice?" She asked simply. I nodded and sighed.

"You have no idea," I mumbled and sat down next to her. Kacey was wearing a t-shirt and shorts and every now and again, the clouds would let up for two seconds and her skin would faintly sparkle.

"Scale of 1 to 10, how bad?" She asked me.

"Fifteen," I sighed. Logan chuckled and lied down with his hand behind his head.

"It's not funny!" I said and turned to Jake, noticing how quiet he was being. His lips twitched into a smile when his eyes caught mine. Then a look of concentration spread over the smile and he turned to look at Embry's car pulling into the parking lot with _Yeah 3X_ blasting out of the speakers. I groaned. "Nice way to make and entrance Emmy." I mumbled to myself. Jake walked over to Embry and said something too him. Hopefully to turn down his loud music. I jumped what I heard someone laugh behind me. Embry and Jake were walking back over to us.

"Hey Emmy! Could you have turned your music up any louder? I don't think they heard you in China!" I yelled. He rolled his eyes at me.

"Yeah, yeah! You complain too much! My music is great!" He said. I scoffed.

"Yeah because we all wanna listen to what you listen to!" I said sarcastically, sticking my tongue out at him. He just looked at me and rolled his eyes. He turned to Jake.

"You know for such a small person, she's got such a temper!" He mocked. I folded my arms across my chest. I hated when he talked about me like I wasn't there, and he knew it! And hey, I'm 5'2! I'm not that short! "Why are you wearing all of that?" Embry asked, referring to my clothes. I sighed and shook my head. "Come on! Let's get in the water!" He said, expecting me to get up. I just looked at him like he was crazy. "What?"

"I'm not getting in the water," I said, stubbornly.

"Oh come on, it can't be that bad," Kacey said, turning to Jake. "Right?" I could tell from Jake's expression that he didn't like being caught in the middle of this.

"N-no?" He said, coming out more like a question. I sighed. Embry looked from Jake to me and then down to my clothes and he smirked. He opened his mouth, about to speak, but Jake cut him off.

"If you say anything close to what I think you're going to say, I will personally rip your arm off," Jake warned, glaring at Embry. He chuckled and held out his arms, surrendering.

"Take a chill pill and get your girl in the water," he said and walked towards the water. I rolled my eyes at Embry as he walked down the beach and took his shirt off and threw it in the sand. Show off. Kacey chuckled and I snapped my head towards her.

"So, not funny." I told her, trying to be serious but cracked a smile. Jake sat down next to me and wrapped his arms around me.

"It's not that bad." He whispered, close to my ear. I sighed.

"Yes it is." I mumbled. "I look weird in it... dunno.." I told him.

"You most certainly do not look _weird_ in it," he whispered by my ear again. Yeah I do, I thought. I didn't say it though because I knew he'd just deny it. I felt like I did in Florida who those crazy pajamas that my Aunt put into my suitcase without my knowledge. He brushed his hand up and down my arm.

"Seriously though, you definitely do not look weird in it Ness," He said softly. I looked at him. What was he talking about? I looked horrible in bathing suits like this. I hated them... I definitely felt weird in them. I chuckled.

"Then what do I look like in it then, because I most certainly feel weird in it." I told him and started digging my hands in the sand.

"Come on Ness, let's go in the water!" Kacey said. I groaned.

"I don't wanna," I whined, but it was useless because she's just as stubborn as my Aunt, if not more so. It seemed like everybody was ganging up on me anyway.

"Fine! I'll go in," I said. She smiled. "But only with Jake," I added. She laughed.

"Okay. Go in with Scooby Doo," she laughed at the annoyed look on Jake's face and started to walk to towards the water with Logan. "We'll leave you two alone," she said and winked at me. I turned back to Jake, who smiled softly at me.

"You never answered my question," I pointed out. His eyebrows furrowed.

"Well you definitely don't look weird in that at all," he said.

"Well then why are you acting all weird around me?" I asked. He looked at me and raised an eyebrow.

"You don't understand Renesmee," he said. It was weird hearing him say my full name. He rarely ever does that anymore.

"Then explain it." I said, biting my lip. He sighed and smiled at me.

"Fine," he smirked. "You don't look good in that bathing suit," he told me. I was about to say something to him, but when I opened my mouth he spoke again. "You look really, really, sexy.." When he said the last part, my cheeks went red and when I looked up at him, his cheeks were softly red, but not as red as mine. I didn't really know what to say. I mean, what is there to say when your fiancé tells you that you look "really, really sexy"? I smiled a little at him and he returned it. "So can we go in the water now?" He asked me, his breath washing over my face. I swallowed and nodded, not trusting my words. Slowly, I slid out of my clothes covering up my bathing suit and looked up at Jake, nervously. He chuckled and pulled his shirt off, dropping it to the sand like Embry had done. God, I had forgotten how amazing his muscles were. Jake took my hand, intertwining our fingers and we started walking towards the water. He pulled me closer to him and leaned his face towards my ear. "You look gorgeous," he whispered and kissed my head. I blushed.

"T-thanks." I told him. I peeked out of the corner of my eye at his chest. Oh my god. I repeat, his muscles were amazing. As weird as this might sound, all I wanted to do at that moment was run my hands down his chest. I felt my hand twitch and I had to refrain from doing what I wanted, because I guarantee everyone would look at me weirdly if I randomly started rubbing my hands up and down my finance's chest.

"Hey Ness, we all know Jake's so so hot," Embry mocked. "So you can stops staring at his chest, before you trip over your own two feet!" Embry yelled, from the water. If it wasn't for him, I could've stared at him longer, but as soon as Embry said that, Jake turned to look at me, and I whipped my head around towards Embry who was staring at me. Great. I didn't like the way Embry was looking at me especially considering how little I was actually wearing so I slid behind Jake who chuckled, noticing what I was doing. We walked like this all the way to the edge of the water, we kept walking but Jake managed to slip an arm around my waist and pulled me to his side.

The water was cool. It wasn't freezing cold but it wasn't the nicest temperature either. I was pretty lucky to have Jake there to warm up the water around us. I was almost up to my waist in water when someone jumped on my back.

"Kacey!" I hissed just before my face completely submerged into the water. I smirked and pushed my weight onto my heals so I jumped back up to the surface just before Kacey did. I used this advantage to keep Kacey under the water, not that it mattered really, since she didn't necessarily need to breath. But it was still fun. We finally came back up, for me to breath when I noticed the expressions on all the guys' faces. Jake, Logan and Embry all looked slightly amused but something was a little off about Embry. He smirked and I braced myself for what stupid remark he was about to say.

"You know, if you both did this in a pool filled with mud, we could all make some money!" he snickered. Jake and Logan's amused expressions faded as they glared at Embry. I looked to Kacey and as our eyes met, we both smirked and I instantly knew we were both thinking the same thing. We both plunged at Embry and pushed him by his shoulders under water. We tried holding him there, but he just pushed off the bottom of the ocean floor, and jumped up.

"Damn." I grumbled. He stood up and looked at Kacey and I and blinked.

"Damn it! That's the second time!" He blinked again. "Déjà Vu." I started laughing when I remembered when we all came down to the beach, or more like Embry came down, and Kacey and I got tired of him being annoying and dunked him. Kacey and I high fived each other, but as soon as my hand hit hers we were both pulled underwater. Except the person who pulled us underwater had their arm wrapped around my stomach, and god help me, if it's Embry, I'll kill him. I turned around as we were underwater, trying to see who it was but before my eyes could adjust under the water, warm lips were pressed against mine and I instantly knew that it was Jake. At least, it better be Jake. Yeah, it was Jake. He pulled us back up and I gasped for air. I felt a little dizzy but it wasn't the lack of oxygen that had caused that it was Jake. He always seemed to have that affect on me.

"Okay?" He asked, smirking. I looked at him and rolled my eyes. Embry chuckled and opened his mouth to say something but Jake cut him off by splashing Embry. He turned just in time and must have saw something on the beach because he started waving.


	9. Chapter 9

**Chapter 9**

"Yo Paul!" He yelled and started running out of the water, towards the shore. Kacey came up to me and elbowed me.

"What is he doing here?" She asked me.

"You didn't know he was coming? It was his idea to come here in the first place." I told her. She groaned. I one arm hugged her. "It's fine, Kace, he's not going to hurt you. Promise." I told her. She sighed and we all started walking up towards the beach. Kacey walked towards Logan and he wrapped his arm around her, and I was suddenly being thrown across someone's shoulder. I shivered when my stomach met his back. Jake was holding me by my thighs and I was thrown over his shoulder. I kept having to pull my bathing suit top up. It felt so weird to have Jake's hands on the back of my thighs. I seriously didn't even notice he stopped walking until Kacey laughed at my face. I was biting my lip so hard, it should have drawn blood. I glared at Kacey who chuckled and walked away. I sighed and tried to relax. It's just Jake. For god's sake, I'm getting married to him.

"Hey Jake," I heard Rachel say. Oh this is just freaking great. Such a great position to be in, note the sarcasm. My finance's sister talking to us while I'm over his shoulder and his hands are on my thighs.

"Hey," he started. He hopped his shoulders up and down, changing my position a bit so I guess he was more comfortable. What about me? "You didn't happen to see Dad did you?" he asked. Jake Dad, Billy, had diabetes and it was getting progressively worse. Jake and his dad were pretty close though but he's been staying over at my house more and more and spending less and less time with his dad. I kind of felt bad that- woah what the hell is that? Jake had, subconsciously, starting to rub the back of my thigh with his thumb. I bit down harder on my lip when his hand moved up a few inches, he was almost close enough to touch the bottom of my bikini bottoms. My mind totally turned off when he started to subconsciously rub the back of my upper thigh again.

Jake was saying something to his sister that I really didn't pay attention to. I poked his back once trying to get his attention, because I'm sure if I talked I would have squeaked or something, because of the fact he was still rubbing my thigh. He chuckled and set me on my feet. I'm pretty sure my face was flushed, and I was still biting on my lip extremely hard. Jake looked at me questionably.

"You okay?" He asked. I quickly nodded my head.

"Uh, yeah, why wouldn't I be?" I asked quickly, my voice going up a bit. Jake and Rachel looked at me confused. I just smiled at him and Rachel hugged me, before she walked off with Paul.

"Are you sure you're-" I cut him off by taking his hand and answering quickly.

"Uh, yeah, perfectly fine. More than fine actually." I told him quickly and started to pull him back down the beach. Kacey, Logan, and Embry were the only ones in the water right now. Rachel and Paul were setting out their towels in the sand before they came down to the water. I pulled Jake back over to where we were while trying to clear my mind. Kacey swam over to me with a smirk playing at her lips.

"So, have fun on Jakey's shoulder?" She asked, laughing. I glared at her.

"It's not funny," I whispered, hoping that Jake couldn't hear our conversation. He was talking to Embry about something at the moment but I couldn't help but notice how he looked like he was holding back a chuckle. Logan came up behind Kacey and wrapped his arm around her, nuzzling his face into her neck. "How are you doing Logan?" I asked, realizing that I hadn't asked that for a while. Logan was having a hard time with his family. His parents were fighting constantly and he decided that he was done with it and was currently in the process of moving into Kacey's house. He pulled his face out of Kacey's neck and rested his chin on her shoulder, pursing his lips.

"Okay, I guess," he said slowly. Kacey sighed and looked down.

"What?" I asked, cautiously.

"Every time he goes to get some of his stuff from his house, one of his parents is there and it just ends up in a big argument." I sighed.

"I'm sorry." I told him and threw my arms around his neck. He was practically my brother, and I didn't like it when he was upset. He chuckled and patted my back.

"It's okay, I mean, there's nothing you can do about it.. I just know what I want, and all they want to do it fight about everything." He said. I pulled my arms from around him and smiled.

"It's good you're thinking like that, because it's not your fault." I told him. He shrugged.

"I know." He smiled a little "Kacey's drilled that through my head enough times." I smiled and shivered a little as I realized how cold the water was.

"Hey Kacey, do you wanna go out and get some sun?" I asked her. She looked at me like I was stupid. Oh right, she's a vampire. "Right. Sorry. Just come with me." I pulled her back onto the sand, past Paul and Rachel who were just getting into the water. Jake looked at me, furrowing his eyebrows. "Sunbathing," I said to him as I walked past. Kacey and I walked up to our towels and lied down. I sighed, letting the semi-warm air heat me up. It certainly wasn't as hot as Jake but it was warmer than the water.

"So, can I ask you something?" Kacey asked me just as I closed my eyes.

"Mhhm," I mumbled.

"Jake…" She trailed off. I opened my eyes and looked at her, furrowing my eyebrows. What was she getting at? "Want to explain the whole thigh thing?" She asked, smirking.

"Ugh!" I groaned. "Do I have a choice?" I asked her. She thought for a moment.

"No. Let me rephrase that then. Explain the thigh thing." I sighed. "What was that?" She asked me.

"It's… nothing," I lied.

"It didn't look like nothing. It looked like it was turning you on," she said.

"Shhh! Please say that a little louder, I don't think the people in China heard you," I said, sarcastically. She chuckled. I scowled.

"But did it?" She asked smirking as if she already knew my answer. I groaned.

"I dunno!... I mean, I, He, I guess!" I groaned. She chuckled and shook her head.

"You looked like you would have jumped the boy if you weren't on his shoulders."

"I probably would have.." I mumbled lowly, but of course not low enough for Kacey. Go figure right? I was lying on my back and looking at the sky. I was starting to get used to this bathing suit... although, I definitely did not like all the stares. Occasionally, I would see some weirdo guy staring at me, but other than that, I guess Aunt Alice was right, it wasn't half bad. I saw Paul start walking towards us.

"Hey Ness? Can you throw me my towel?" He asked me. I reached over and grabbed his towel, throwing it over to him. "Thanks." He smiled and ran his towel over his hair. I noticed that Kacey had tensed up and forced herself to take a deep breath.

"So how's patrol?" I asked him and he sat down in the sand in front of Kacey and me.

"Alright. Way better than going to school for me, probably being that I failed most of my classes," he smiled. "How's school for you?" he asked me.

"Okay.." I said cautiously.

"I uh…heard there's some rumors going around…" he said slowly. I didn't miss the sudden dart of his eyes to my stomach and back to my face. I wrapped my arms around my stomach and groaned.

"I'm not pregnant!" He put his hands up defensively.

"Okay! I never thought you were," he said. "Just mentioning what I had heard."

"Does this look like the stomach of a pregnant woman?" I muttered to mostly myself, but I know Paul heard it because he chuckled. I sighed. "Yeah there's a lot of rumors going on.." I said and looked at Kacey. She shrugged, still tense.

"I..The rumor's sorta died down about me.." She confessed. I shrugged.

"Whatever, not like I am anyway." I muttered. Paul rolled his eyes at my stubborn tone. My eyes flashed to him.

"You laughing at me Walker?" I asked. He smirked.

"Maybe I am Cullen, what you gonna do about it!"

"I have a bat."

"So do I."

"It would hurt you more."

"I didn't say I would hit you with it."

"Don't you hit Jake!"

"Don't you hit me!" I giggled and turned to Kacey who actually cracked a smirk.

"We could take 'em Ness!" Kacey threw in. Paul's smirk turned to Kacey.

"You think you can take me Ryans?" Kacey chuckled.

"Definitely! Especially with the help of my side kick!" She laughed. I smiled. Well, she was joking around with him, that's good right? Jake, Embry, Rachel and Logan started walking back towards us.

"Stop with the violence talk," Rachel said, smirking as she wacked the side of Paul's head with her hand. He ducked a little too late and pouted. Kacey giggled. He turned to her with a smirked back on his lips.

"You laughing at me now?" He asked. She smiled.

"Looks like it," she said. Logan sat down next to Kacey with a big smile on his face. Embry rolled his eyes and grabbed his towel. Jake came over and leaned down to my ear.

"Walk with me?" He whispered in my ear. I smiled and nodded. Jake held out a hand for me and helped me stand up.

"Going for a walk," Jake told everyone. Embry chuckled.

"In other words they're going to go make-out as soon as they get out of sight," he smirked. I rolled my eyes.

"Again Emmy, you need a girlfriend." He smirked.

"Again Nessie, are you offering?"

"Dream on." I mocked and walked away with Jake. We walked down to the edge of the water, and kept going until we were out of view from the others. Jake and I were holding hands, with our fingers intertwined. I looked down to the water running over my feet every now and again when a little wave came up. I looked over to Jake who had his eyebrows furrowed slightly and looked deep in thought.

"Jake are you o-" He cut my off by pulling my hand that was in his towards him. I fell towards him as our lips crashed together. To stop myself from falling, I had put my hands out in front of me, of course landing on Jake's chest. My mind went blank as Jake's warm lips molded with mine. He kissed me gently like he always did, like I would somehow break into tiny pieces if he kissed me any harder. His right hand lifted to cup my cheek while his left held tightly onto my waist, pulling me closer to him. I slowly brought my hands up, and wrapped them around his neck, and tangled my fingers in his hair. The hand that was cupping my cheek, slowly came down and locked onto the other side of my waist, which burned under his touch, and if it was even possible, pulled us closer together. One of my hands started to play with the hair on the back of his neck, pulling his face closer towards mine. He pulled away from my lips and pecked little kisses down my neck while I caught my breath. I panted, trying to get my heart rate down. Jake kissed leaving little spots of warmth all the way down my neck and to my shoulder. I swallowed and pressed my forehead to his shoulder, trying to give him more access to my skin. He pressed his forehead to my shoulder for two seconds before pulling his lips back onto mine. He leaned back slightly so I leaned forward, trying to stay as close to him as possible. He lost his balance slightly and fell backwards. Jake groaned and wiggled his back a little.

"Sorry," I mumbled against his lips. He smiled slightly and splashed my back with warm touches. It was then that I realized that I was wearing a very small bathing suit and Jake was shirtless, therefore, we had way more skin to skin contact than we normally did. But that isn't what made my heart skip a beat. What did was how much I liked it. I pulled away from Jake's lips and kissed down his throat. He was breathing heavily and I couldn't help but smile, thinking that I was doing that to him. I kissed back up his throat to the soft spot behind his ear.

Last year, Jake and I had discovered these 'spots' that turned us on. Jake's was right behind his ear. Mine? Well mine was my thigh which is why his touch had affected me the way it did earlier.

I kissed that soft spot behind Jake's ear and smiled at the quiet rumble that went through his chest. I kissed that spot again and Jake's hands on my waist tightened and flipped me over so my back was pressed up against the sand and Jake was lying over me.

"Ness," Jake moaned, pressing his lips back to mine. Jake's hand trailed down from my waist to my leg and I instantly knew what he was doing. He slid his hand down the side of my upper thigh. I moaned and kissed Jake harder. It was an odd feeling when he did this. My stomach fluttered and all I could think about was getting closer to Jake. I felt Jake smirk against my lips as he dropped his hand a little lower, grabbing onto my leg around my knee and hitching it over his waist.

"Jake," I groaned, closing my eyes. Jake froze at the sound of my voice though. I opened my eyes slowly. "Jake?" I asked, breathing quickly. He gently pulled my leg off from around him and stood up, shaking his head. "Jake?" I asked again, confused. He didn't say anything and ran his fingers through his hair and took a shaky breath. I slowly sat up and kept looking at him. I bit my lip nervously waiting for his response.


	10. Chapter 10

** A/N: Thanks for all the amazing reviews! Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**

* * *

Chapter 10**

"I'm sorry," he said quietly, still not facing me. He looked out to the water with his back turned to me and ran his hand over his face. He was sorry. Sorry about what? Did he regret what we just did? A feeling of rejection ran through me and I sighed. I slowly stood up.

"It's okay. I understand," I said and I did. Of course he didn't want me that way. It was stupid to even believe it. Jake turned around and his eyes met mine.

"What?" he asked, looking confused. I sighed and dropped his gaze to looked at the ground, and kicked the sand lightly with my foot.

"I.. I mean... I mean I guess I know why you regret what we just did... but I mean.. we did it before… I guess you just don't want me like that, but I mean, I guess I understand.." I said babbling. When I looked up, Jake looked at me like I had three heads.

"What do you mean 'I guess you just don't want me like that?'" He said softly. I shrugged and kicked the sand again.

"Dunno.."

"Ness," He said softly. He picked up my left hand from my side and brought it to his mouth. He kissed the finger with my engagement ring on it and brought his other hand under my chin to make me look at him. "Of course I want you like that you silly girl," He said sweetly. I sighed and pulled away.

"No, you're just saying that," I sighed, looking down at the sand. Jake had frowned when I pulled away but a whole different kind of hurt spread over his face when I spoke.

"I'd never lie to you," he said, quietly. I wasn't really sure what to say to that. We were both pretty quiet for a moment. "Do you remember… that day… in Kacey's room?" Jake said, slowly, almost cautiously. I tried to think of what he was talking about. I spent so much time over at Kacey's house; she was my best friend. How was I supposed to know when he was talking about? He must have realized that I hadn't remembered because he continued. "You know… that day…" he sighed and I noticed the little red tint to his cheeks. "When I.. told you I wanted you… that way…" When he spoke it, had all come back.

Not too long ago, Jake and I were doing.. well… sort of what we were just doing moments ago. I had gotten caught up in the moment and went for the button of his pants. He pulled away and I felt the same rejection I feel right now. We went to Kacey's so I could talk to her and she told me to speak with Jake. We had gone up to Kacey's room and I voiced my thoughts on how he didn't want me like that but he denied it.

I nodded, the day coming back to my memory and looked up.

"I wasn't lying that day," he said. Looking into his eyes, I could tell that he was telling the truth. As I remembered back to that day he was talking about, I remember how honest he was to me. But that doesn't mean things haven't changed.

"Then why'd you say sorry?" I asked confused. He sighed.

"Remember the promise?" He stated simply. I threw my head back. Stupid dad. I brought my head back up and looked at him.

"Technically, we weren't breaking any promise." I told him. "We were just kissing," I said, smirking. He chuckled a little.

"I'm pretty sure your dad would classify that as more than just kissing," he said. "Especially when you're wearing that," he mumbled.

"Hey! Blame Alice for this," I said.

"Oh I do," he said, sighing. I looked at him and frowned.

"I'm sorry this is so hard for you," I said, quietly. I feel like I made the decision with my dad without even talking to Jake about it. Jake shook his head and looked into my eyes.

"It's fine. It's totally worth it," he said, softly. I smiled and walked toward him. I pecked him on the lips.

"Love you." I told him. He smiled and kissed me back.

"Love you too." I smiled at him. I looked down at my engagement ring, (which by the way I did not wear in the water, because I'm not that stupid, I kept it in our beach bag in the pretty little box it came in) and smiled again. I still couldn't believe I was getting married to Jake! It did set in and I was overly excited, but I still couldn't grasp that the fact that the guy I loved since I was practically 13 was with me.

When we got back to where everyone else was, Embry bound over to us.

"Jake, I'm hungry," he whined. I looked at him and laughed. Jake thought for a moment.

"It is lunch time," he pointed out. He turned to me. "Wanna order a pizza?" I nodded, not wanting today to end and school to begin tomorrow. "Okay with you Embry?" Jake turned to Embry who smiled.

"Sure, but you're paying Mr. Fiancé," he said, chuckling. Jake rolled his eyes and pulled me down to our towel and onto his lap as he pulled out his phone. I leaned back into his warm chest as Jake dialed and ordered a few large pizzas. He hung up the phone and smiled at me before turning to Kacey and Logan.

"Pizza's okay for you, right, Logan?" Jake asked. Logan nodded. "And I know Paul will eat anything," Jake smirked. Paul laughed loudly, lying down next to Rachel. I laughed and Jake wrapped his arm around me so his hands were resting on my waist. I shuddered a little from his warm hands and leaned back into him. I smiled and looked over at Kacey who was actually having a conversation with Paul. I raised my eyebrow at her and she just shrugged. I tilted my head up and placed a kiss under Jake's chin to get his attention. He looked down at me.

"Looks like Kacey made friends with Paul." I said quietly so he could only hear. His eyes looked towards them, then back down at me and smiled.

"Good, I was hoping she would be okay.." He said and placed a small kiss on my lips. I giggled when he pulled away.

"Oh for the love of god.." I heard Embry say. I looked up at him.

"What Emmy! Lonely much?" I teased, raising an eyebrow. He rolled his eyes.

"Sure, sure Ness," He said and stuck his tongue out at me. I rolled my eyes and leaned back into Jake. Kacey stood up and dusted her pants off. Logan gave her a confused glance.

"Uh, Ness, wanna go walk on the beach?" She asked. I nodded and kissed Jake on the cheek before following Kacey down to the water.

"What's up?" I asked. She shrugged.

"Nothing, I just wanted to walk.." She answered. I laughed. She smiled and looked over her shoulder to Jake, Logan, Paul, and Rachel for a second. I followed her glance and noticed Logan smiling at her. I giggled and watched her turn back around with a little smile on her face.

"I can't believe you're getting married," I said, looking down at the way the sand sunk when I stepped into it.

"Right back atcha," she said, smiling. I could see a couple of guys up ahead, playing football with each other. "So what'd you and Jake do on your little walk?" She asked, smirking. I felt my cheeks become slightly warm and I bit my lip.

"Just talked," I lied.

"Mhhm," she said, sarcastically. "You're a crappy liar Ness."

"I so am n-Omph!" My body crashed to the sand as one of the football player guys ran backwards into me.

"Damn it, I am so sorry," the guy said, pulling himself off of me and holding his hand out to help me up. I took it and he pulled me back to my feet. I blinked a few times. Darn my mother and her klutzy human self. I opened my eyes back up and a sudden dizziness came over me and I almost fell back down onto the sand but the guy grabbed my waist, keeping me up. "Woah, hey, are you okay?" He asked me. I nodded, blinking a few more times, trying to make the world around me still.

"Yeah, I... sorry," I mumbled.

"Don't worry about it," he said softly. I realized his hand was still holding onto my waist and he was too close for comfort. "Ryan," he said, smiling at me and Kacey.

"Kacey," Kacey said, watching the guy, cautiously.

"Renesmee," I said, taking a step back, trying to get out of Ryan's grasp but he just stepped with me, getting closer.

"Renesmee's a very pretty name," he said quietly, with his breath hitting my face. He smiled, turning to Kacey. "So's Kacey."

"Thanks," Kacey said, crossing her arms over her chest. "You should know we're both already taken," she added, boldly. I wasn't really sure what to say.

"Hmm," Ryan looked around behind us. "Well I don't see any of your boyfriends," he smirked, pulling me closer to him. I swallowed.

"Well you obviously need glasses," I heard a familiar voice speak from behind us. I had just enough room to see Logan walking over to us, glaring at Ryan. Ryan looked over to Logan and took his hand off of me, holding them up in the air.

"Look I don't have any problem with you. Just looking for some fun. So how about you take one, I'll have the other?" He said. "I'm willing to share." He winked at me and I had to resist the urge to throw up. This felt all too familiar and I hated it.

"Well I'm not," Logan said, still glaring at Ryan. Logan switched his eyes to Kacey and us and his eyes softened. "Lunch is here." He started to pull me and Kacey with him, walking away from Ryan.

"Oh come on! Leave one," he said. "Preferable the one with the hot bathing suit," he said. I groaned and Logan pulled me in front of him so he was blocking me from Ryan's view. I groaned again when I heard him shout again.

"C'mon man! I just want some fun!" I looked at Kacey and we both scrunched our noses in disgust.

"Eww." I muttered. Logan moved so I was on one side of him and Kacey was on the other and wrapped his arms around both of our shoulders, in a friendly way.

"Thanks Logan" I told him. He smiled and nodded. When we reached everyone, Logan dropped his arm around me and wrapped his arms around Kacey's waist.

"You okay?" he asked quietly, looking into her eyes. She nodded and smiled a little. He leaned down and kissed her softly on the lips. I smiled at them a bit and saw Jake out of the corner of my eyes. I ran as fast as I could over to him, practically jumping into his arms and crashed my lips onto his.

"Mmm," he mumbled the second our lips met. When I pulled back, he looked completely confused. "What was that?" He asked me. I rested my forehead against his chest, breathing slowly and listening to his heart beating. "Ness, you're freaking me out."

"Some jerk was hitting on me and Kacey and-"

"What?" Jake yelled and turned to Logan who immediately hid behind Kacey who couldn't control her laughter.

"No no!" I said, pulling him back to look at me. "Logan showed up and pulled me and her away," I said. He relaxed and I leaned back into him.

"Thank you" He told Logan. Logan nodded, still a little hesitant. I giggled and he shot me a glare.

"What, you scared of the Big Bad Wolf?" I taunted. He ignored me and wrapped Kacey up in his arms. I noticed the pizza box in the middle of the sand and grinned.

"Pizza!" I shrieked. Kacey scrunched up her nose.

"Eww." She complained I rolled my eyes and shoved the piece I got out of the box close to her face. Kacey swatted at my slice of pizza, slipping it out of my hands and into the sand.

"Kacey," I moaned. She laughed and shook her head."You just wasted a perfectly good slice of pizza!" She just raised an eyebrow. Yeah, she didn't care. I sighed and shook my head as I bent down to grab another piece, not letting this one anywhere near my friend. She rolled her eyes as I began to eat my pizza. Hmph.

"So Ness, have any wedding plans? Dates, anything?" Rachel asked.

"Well-" I started but Jake cut me off.

"Really Rach, she's just as bad as Alice!" He whined. I smacked his chest, playfully.

"Hey, I'm so not as bad as her!" I defended. He smiled at me and grabbed another slice of pizza. "Well, as I was saying," I said to Rachel. "I've been trying to go through plans with my Aunt but she's keeping a lot of it a surprise, just asking me whether or not I like certain things," I said.

"Hm," Jake mumbled.

"What?" I looked at him. he shrugged his shoulders.

"Oh nothing," he smiled. I considered bugging him about it but decided against it.


	11. Chapter 11

**A/N: Thank you all for the amazing reviews we got! All of them made me smile! **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

School didn't actually go as bad as I thought it would. I was expecting to go in and either be in trouble with the principal or talked about more because of the ring on my finger but neither of those two things happened. Instead, I got out of Jake's car in the morning and started a pretty regular day. Jake had texted me throughout the entire day, worrying about me. Truth was, I was a little nervous about going to school too but I realized there was no need to be. Nobody even mentioned the rumors or what happened on Friday, for which I was more than grateful.

The week went by pretty fast. On Wednesday night, Jake, Kacey and I went hunting while Logan attempted to get some more stuff from his parents'. Kacey was reluctant at first to leave him but he persuaded her to go and I don't want to know how. That apparently ended up in his mother playing the guilt card on him, making him feel horrible and Kacey ending up leaving early to go pick him up and cheer him up, which, again, I didn't want to know how.

Jake and I hung out a lot too. He always dropped me off and picked me up from school. Just walking out of that building and seeing him leaning up against his car always made my heart skip a beat. I loved the fact that I was getting married to him until a thought crossed my mind. Grandpa Charlie. He was in Seattle for the weekend with work and doesn't know about Jake and I's engagement. I decided that I would go and spend Spring Break with him and work my way up to breaking the news. The rest of my family were going over to somewhere in Africa to hunt for the week.

I was packing for my Grandpa's since I was leaving later tonight, spending the weekend with him too.

"Do you have to go?" Jake whined, giving me those puppy dog eyes.

"Yes" I told him sternly. He whined again.

"Why?"

"Because"

"Because why?"

"Because I love you, and I want to tell him the news!" I told him laughing. He sighed and slumped back onto the bed. Well hello Mr. Dramatic.

"But it's a whole week," he continued whining. I smiled and pushing my suitcase aside to lie down next to him.

"I know. Don't you want him to know?" Jake sighed and wrapped his arms around me, pulling me onto his chest.

"Of course I do but I don't want it to take up a whole week," he said, pouting. God he looked so cute when he did that. I sighed. He ran his thumb over my cheek. "I don't think I could go a week without seeing you," he admitted quietly. I couldn't help but smile.

"I know. Me neither. Maybe we can get together during the day," I said. Jake sighed.

"What about the night? I won't be able to sleep," he said, running a hand through my hair. I closed my eyes and snuggled into his warm chest.

"I know." I sighed. "You know I can't sleep without you too. Maybe you should just sneak in through the window," I joked. He chuckled quietly. I smiled and tilted my head up so I was looking at him.

"Can I go pack again?" I giggled. He sighed.

"Sure, sure," He said and let me go. I smiled.

"Hey, I'll be back before you know it." I kissed him softly before I went back to the floor to pack my things. Suddenly there was a knock on the door followed by a voice.

"Hope you two are decent. I'm coming in!" It was my Aunt Alice. She came in holding two different bunches of flowers; one had violet and lavender lilies, while the other had red and white roses.

"Do you like these?" She asked.

"Yea-" Before I could finish, she was back out the door again. I looked up to Jake and shrugged giggling. Jake chuckled and stood up. He walked over to me and wrapped his arms around my waist.

"I love you," he whispered into my hair and hissed the top of my head. I smiled and bit my lip.

"I love you too," I said quietly. "Are you ever going to let me finish packing?" I asked him, smiling. He smiled and let go of me. Jake sat down on the corner of my bed and watched me zip up my suitcase when I was finished packing.

"Done," I murmured. He sighed and frowned. I walked over to him slowly and he pulled me onto his lap, holding me tightly. "Jake, it's only a week," I said, worried about how upset he was acting.

"I know," he sighed. "I'm just going to miss you like crazy." I nodded.

"Me too," I said and kissed under his chin softly. His lips twitched and he sighed.

"You ready to go?" he asked me. I nodded and stood up with him, holding his hand and intertwining our fingers. When we walked downstairs I saw my mom and dad. I took my hand out of Jake's and hugged them.

"We'll see you soon Ness!" My mom said. I rolled my eyes, she was acting like I was leaving for a month. When I pulled out of their embrace, I walked back over to Jake.

"Bye guys! I love you, call me." I told them. My mom blew a kiss in my direction and so did my dad. I laughed and Jake pulled me out to the car. I sat down and pulled my seatbelt on, expecting Jake to turn on the engine but he didn't. He just sat very still in the seat.

"Jake… you're worrying me," I said quietly. He turned to look at me and shook his head.

"No Ness, don't worry about me. I'm sorry. I'm just… really gonna miss you," he said, smiling a little as he started the engine. "Promise me something?" he asked, pulling out onto the road.

"Of course." He smiled.

"You don't even know what I'm going to say," he said. I laughed.

"Well it's not going to be something stupid. I trust you." He chuckled.

"I could have been making you promise to… smash Charlie's TV," he said, smiling.

"You weren't going to though right?" I asked him. He laughed louder and shook his head. I liked hearing his laugh.

"No, of course not. I just… Promise me you'll text me… as much as you can," he said. I nodded.

"Yeah, of course." I said. I was going to do that anyway. He pulled into my grandpa's driveway and shut off the engine. He sat very still with his eyebrows furrowed, looking deep in thought. I bit my lip and reached over to grab his hand. I took it and intertwined our fingers. He pulled my hand up to his mouth and kissed the top of it.

"I love you," he said quietly, turning to me and smiling a little. I smiled and pulled my hand out of his and moved them to his cheek, holding his face in my hands. I leaned forward and kissed him softly. When I pulled away, I rested my forehead against his.

"I love you too," I said. He smiled and I returned it. I pecked him on the lips once more before grabbing my suitcase and opening my door. I hopped out of the car. Jake got out of his side, and walked next to me, and took the bags out of my hand. I smiled. When we got to the front door, I knocked and my grandpa answered smiling.

"Hey Ness!" He said. I smiled.

"Hi grandpa." I told him. He looked over at Jake and smiled holding out his hand.

"I'll take those Jake." He said. Jake handed him the bags and leaned over to kiss me on the forehead.

"Have fun," he said quietly. I smiled and turned to watch him walk back to his car. I stood by the front door, watching Jake drive away until he was completely out of sight and turned back to my grandpa, smiling. He smiled back at me and looked genuinely excited.

"I'm so happy you decided to come and stay with me Ness!" He said, closing the door after me as I walked in. The TV in the family room was on quietly and the smell of tomato sauce filled the whole house.

"You cooked?" I asked him. I remembered all of the cooking horror stories my mom would tell me about my grandfather. He smiled and nodded.

"Yeah. Since Bells moved out, I've been trying to survive on my own." He chuckled and I smiled. "Sue's been helping me learn a bit." I nodded and watched him drop my begs by the bottom of the stairs and walk into the kitchen. I followed him and sat down at the kitchen table.

I really had no idea how to tell my grandpa about Jake and I. I was pretty sure that he knew we were dating at least. I don't know if I'd ever actually said those words to him but he probably knows. Maybe he just doesn't want to believe it. Either way, sometime this week, I have to tell him that I'm engaged. My dad may have been scary but Charlie has a gun.

I smiled as my grandpa set out a plate of spaghetti in front of me.

"I know it's your favorite," he said, smiling slightly. I nodded.

"Thanks." He sat down at the other end of the table and picked up the fork. I was about to take a bite of food when my phone buzzed in my pocket. I quickly grabbed it out and saw that I had one new text message from Jake. "Sorry," I said quietly to my grandpa. He shook his head, indicating that he didn't mind. I smiled as I clicked to view the message.

_Is it crazy that I already miss you?_

I messaged back quickly: _lol not at all. I feel the same way._ After I sent the message, I turned my phone onto silent and shoved it back into my pocket.

"So, how's everyone?" He asked, twirling the spaghetti around on his fork. I smiled.

"Everyone's good, you should come around more often, I know mom misses you like crazy..." I told him. He smiled at me.

"I miss her too, I've actually been really busy with work though.." He said. I smiled.

"Yeah?" I asked. H nodded.

"Mhhm," he mumbled. My grandpa didn't talk much. He kind of kept to himself a bit. He always had done. It was just kind of who he was but I knew he cared about me.

We finished dinner pretty quickly. I glanced at the clock and noticed that it was already 8:45. I pulled my phone back out of my pocket and smiled at the simple message Jake sent me.

_I love you._ That was all it said. Just, _I love you._ How sweet is that?

"I'm gonna go finish the game," my grandpa told me. I looked up from my phone to him. "You want to join me?" he asked. I opened my mouth to answer but he cut me off. "Or you can go upstairs and sort out some of your things. I know you're not really into sports." I smiled and nodded.

"That's true but I'd like to watch it anyway," I said. He thought for a moment and nodded, walking out of the room. I chuckled in my head and followed him into the living room. He plopped himself onto the couch, and I sat next to him. I curled into the side of the couch and pulled out my phone again and quickly texted Jake back.

_I love you to Jakey_. I texted him. I didn't understand sports at all so I let me eyes drift closed slightly and then next thing I remembered was my grandpa's voice.

"Wake up kiddo," he whispered, slightly shaking my arm. My eyes shot open and I jumped up."Woah, it's okay, it's just me," he said.

"Sorry," I said, drowsily. He smiled.

"It's fine. I just thought you wouldn't want to sleep on the couch. A bed would be way more comfortable," he said, smiling. I nodded and yawned.

"What time is it?" I asked him. He looked over towards the clock.

"Quarter to eleven," he said. Wow. I had been asleep on the couch for a couple of hours. I nodded and hugged my grandpa.

"Goodnight," I mumbled, sleepily, fighting my eyes to stay open.

"Goodnight Ness," he said, patting my back. I shuffled past him and up the stairs, pulling my bags along with me. I was staying in my mom's old room which I was pretty excited about. I thought her room was so cool. I don't really know why, I just did. I flung my bags onto the floor by the end of the bed and looked around. It was a green room, with a desk and a bulletin board right across the room from it. The window was on the side wall, and if you looked out of it, you could see the drive way. There was a tall dresser right next to the window and a small shelf on the wall to the other side. There was also another, smaller, window next to the bulletin board, on the side of the house.

I sat down on the bed and looked around again. So this was my mom's old room? I smiled. I got up from the bed and got my bags. Might as well unpack while I'm up. I grabbed a handful of my clothes and gently put them into the drawer of the dresser. After my bags were all empty, I pushed them into the corner of the room and slumped back onto my mom's old bed. I looked up at the ceiling and something caught my eye. On the very corner of the bed was a little dream catcher. I'd been in this room before but never noticed it. I wondered who she got it from. I'll have to remember to ask her that next time she calls me.

I rested my head back against the soft pillow and closed my eyes slightly. I was beyond tired. I wasn't really sure why because I haven't really done much today. Maybe because it was late. I rolled over and unlocked my phone to check the time. It was 11:30 at night. My family was probably already in Africa. My mind wondered to where Jake would be, probably in bed like me. I knew I wouldn't get much sleep tonight because of that. He and I both got a little too used to sleeping together in the same bed. I don't think I could sleep very well tonight without that warmth right next to me or his strong arms wrapped around me, safely.

I sighed and rolled over. Yeah, I wasn't going to get to sleep at all. Well this sucked. Here I am exhausted and I can't even fall asleep. Okay, Renesmee, I thought, just clear your mind.

I took a deep breath and closed my eyes, trying to clear my mind and relax my muscles. I forced myself to take really deep breaths and kept my eyes shut. After a few minutes, and no change in how I felt, I rolled over again in my bed, trying to get comfortable in the purple sheets. No this wasn't working.

I wiggled around a bit, trying to get as comfortable as I could and I pictured Jake in my head. I focused on making that picture in my mind as accurate as I could. For a while, I focused on his eyes. Those deep brown, loving eyes. I trialed down to his smile. Smiling, myself, as I pictured him smiling that goofy grin. I moved back up to his hair. I'd always loved his hair, just how soft it was and how cute he looked running a hand through it when he got all worried about me.

I continued trying to pick out every little aspect of my imaginary Jacob in my head to make it perfect and it was working. Well it was working in the sense of relaxing me. As I got all the way to his voice, I knew I was on the verge of unconsciousness. I tried to picture him talking to me. This was pretty hard because no matter how I got him to speak, it just didn't sound right.

"I love you," he said. No, I thought, a little too high pitched.

"I love you," he said again. Nope. Not at all close. That was way too close to my Uncle Jasper's voice.

Maybe it's those words. I mean, not to sound selfish, but a lot of people say that to me. I do have a pretty big family. What's something that only Jake says to me? I thought for a moment before it came to me.

"Angel," he spoke softly, but it just wasn't there. It just didn't have that Jake tone to it. I have got to get this right. It's going to bug me if I can't do it.

"Angel." Nope.

"Angel." That one sounded a little better.

"Angel," he whispered. Wait, that was actually pretty close. I tried to do it again.

"Angel," he said, softly. Yes! That was it! I got it! "Renesmee?"

I shot up to a sitting position at the feeling of a hand on my shoulder. It was dark in the room so I had to blink a few times to get my eyes adjusted.

"Jake?"


	12. Chapter 12

******A/N: Helloooo. Just wanted to say thanks for the reviews for last chapter. Sorry it's taken a little longer to update. Some stuff's been going on in both of our lives right now and it's just been pretty busy. Hopefully things will start to get a little easier, especially with school. Spring break soon! Believe me, I'm counting down. :) Anybody doing/done anything fun for break? Anyway, hope you enjoy this chapter! Please review!**  


**Chapter 12**

I blinked again. "Jake?" I asked again. I felt a warm arm slide around my back.

"Are you okay?" He asked worridly.

"W-what are you doing here?" I asked. I could make out the slight outline of his lips pulling into a frown.

"You... don't want me here?" He asked. I shook my head rapidly.

"No, no! I mean, I do! But how..?" I trailed off. I could see him smirk.

"Window." He said. I looked over and sure enough the window was wide open. I laughed loudly.

"Shh!" He whispered and pulled his hand over my mouth. I giggled.

"Oops." The corner of his lips turned up into a little smile and I frowned, realizing that I hadn't done him justice in my mind.

"What's wrong?" he whispered, running his thumb over my bottom lip. I shook my head, not wanting him to know.

"Nothing," I said and snuggled into his chest as he lied down next to me. "Jake?" I asked.

"Mhhm?" He mumbled as he started to stroke my hair.

"Not that I don't want you here, cuz I really do. But why are you here?" I asked, hoping that he wouldn't take the question the wrong way.

"I couldn't sleep at all," he said quietly. I pulled back to look at him. I couldn't help but smirk.

"So you decided to break into my grandpa's house?" I asked. He chuckled.

"It was your idea," he noted.

"I was joking!" He chuckled and held a finger up to his lips. "Sorry," I mumbled. "I just can't believe that you came in through the window." He chuckled.

"Well I've done it before," he said. Wait, what? The smile on his lips turned into a frown as he realized what he had said.

"What?" I voiced out loud.

"Nothing, nothing." He said, quickly tightening his hold around me, as if I were going to disappear.

"Jake..." I said. What was he talking about? He shook his head.

"How was your evening with your grandpa?" he asked, trying to change the subject.

"No, Jacob," I said and sat up. He groaned.

"Ness can't we just let this go?" he asked. I shook my head. Gosh it's got to be bad if he really doesn't want to tell me, doesn't it? I crossed my arms over my chest and looked at him, waiting for him to tell me. "It really isn't that big of a deal." I sighed.

"Then tell me," I said. "If it isn't that big of a deal." He thought for a moment, pursing his lips, before nodding.

"When your dad was away…" He started. "I was there for your mom-" I cut him off.

"I really don't want to hear this part. Can you just skip to why you were in my mom's room?" I asked him. I already knew about him kissing her and yes, I wasn't mad at my mom or him anymore but that doesn't mean I want to be constantly reminded of it.

"I transformed for the first time around then and I wasn't allowed to tell her. So I snuck out late at night and came in through the window to try and let her know why I was avoiding her without actually breaking any of the pack rules. That was it. We didn't do anything." He rushed out the last part and wrapped his arms around me holding me to him. I didn't say anything.

"Please say something.." He said after a few seconds of silence. I sighed.

"What do you want me to say..?" I asked.

"Just tell me you're not mad."

"I'm not mad." I reassured him. He let out a breath of air I didn't know he was holding.

"You sure?" He asked. I nodded.

"I'm sure, I promise." I told him. No, I wasn't mad, I was just shocked. I could see the outline of his lips turn up into a smile as he leaned down and kissed me on the lips. I thought he was going to pull away after a few seconds, but he didn't. He just pushed himself closer to me and kissed me harder, which I returned. I leaned back so that my head was resting on the headboard of the bed, and Jake was on either side of my legs. He brought his lips from mine and trailed them down the side of my neck. I suppressed a moan and brought my hand up to the corner of the headboard. I planned on just holding my hand there until his lips were back on mine, but as soon as I grabbed the corner, something fell onto the floor. I blinked a few times and pulled away from Jake who looked at me curiously.

"What was that?" He asked. I shrugged. I couldn't see a thing in this room. It was way too dark. I leaned over and ran my hand across the carpet until it hit something. I picked whatever it was up and pulled it closer to me. It was that dream catcher. It wasn't very big but from what I could see, it was beautiful. I turned to see Jake with a little smile on his lips.

"Do you know where my mom got this?" I asked, curiously. It was really pretty. Jake chuckled quietly and held his hand out. I dropped it into his hand. He flipped it over a few times, smiling to himself.

"Yes," he said. "I gave it to her." I sighed.

"Of course you did," I mumbled. He shook his head and reached over me to put the dream catcher back on the corner of the bed.

"It was purely a friend gift. She was having nightmares and I happened to see it so I got her it," he said softly. I nodded.

"Okay." I said. I ran my hand over the bracelet he got for me two Christmases ago. I never took it off.. well... only that time we had a fight.. but other than that I never took it off. My thumb slid against the small metal heart shaped charm that was attached to the bracelet. I smiled. I leaned up and kissed him sweetly, before pulling away after a second.

"What was that for?" He asked. I shrugged.

"I.. I just don't want to fight about things that were in the past.. You and my mom were good friends. I understand that, so you don't have to be all careful around me if you talk about the past... because that's exactly what it is.. the past." I told him quietly. When I finished talking, I looked into Jake's eyes. He looked a little surprised. "What?" I asked. He shook his head and pulled me into him into a hug.

"I love you," he said softly. I smiled and hugged him back tightly. After a few minutes of silence, I spoke again.

"Besides, I'm the one marrying you," I said, pulling back and smiling. He returned the smile.

"You are," he said. "Speaking of that, have you told Charlie yet?" he asked me. I sighed and shook my head.

"I don't really know how." He thought for a moment before pulling me in his arms. I rested my head on his chest as he ran his hand up and down my back.

"Get some sleep, think about it in the morning." He said. I smiled. I could definitely sleep now that he was here. I thought for a moment and moved so that I was practically on top of him and kissed his lips softly.

"Or.." I suggested and smirked. He chuckled and locked his hands on my hips pushing them, so that I was back on the bed next to him. He rolled so that he was hovering over me. He softly kissed the side of my neck a few times before moving his mouth to my ear.

"Get some sleep sweetheart." He told me, his breath washing over my ear. In one swift movement he moved so that he was on his side, and I was wrapped up into his arms.

"Hmph," I mumbled and frowned. He chuckled the top of my head.

"I love you," he whispered, by my ear. I couldn't help but smile.

"I love you too," I whispered back.

"Always and forever."

"Always and forever," I agreed and closed my eyes, relaxing into my fiancé's arms and falling into a peacefully sleep.


	13. Chapter 13

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for not updating as quick as we used to, but we're doing our best!**

"Kiddo," I heard a familiar voice. "Nessie." My eyes shot open at my grandpa's voice and I instantly noticed how cold I was. I looked next to me and saw that Jake wasn't there. It was like he hadn't even been there. I turned to my grandpa, who was standing in the doorway, wearing his police uniform. I rubbed my eyes, trying to adjust to the light. "I have to run into work for a little bit. I shouldn't be long, but I didn't want you waking up to an empty house," he said, smiling slightly. I nodded.

"Okay," I mumbled, still sleepy. My mind wasn't really on what he was saying but more on where he hell Jake was. My Grandpa smiled.

"See you in a little bit," he said. "Go back to sleep. You look exhausted," he suggested. I nodded to him and watched as he shut the door slowly. Right behind the door, I saw Jake standing with his hands in the pockets of his pants. He had hid behind the door when my grandpa opened it.

"Jake," I said. He held a finger up to his lips, listening, as he took one small step towards me. I heard the front door open and close and Jake dropped his hand.

"I'm cold." I mumbled. He chuckled and walked towards me practically jumping in the bed when he heard the cruiser pull out of the driveway. I giggled. I knocked the covers by the end of the bed with my feet when Jake engulfed me in his warm arms.

"Morning, angel." He whispered. I smiled.

"Morning Jakey" I said and giggled. I smirked. "So.. my grandpa said he'd be gone.." I said, smiling evilly. He chuckled.

"For a little bit. He'll be back soon." He said. I shrugged and moved in his arms so I was facing him. I leaned up and placed a small kiss on his lips. I leaned back and smiled. He smiled a little.

"So?" I asked him, leaning back into him and kissing right under his jaw very softly. Jake swallowed.

"So… he'll be back soon," Jake said, repeating what he had said before. I pulled myself closer to him and kissed down his neck slowly. Jake took a deep, shaky breath.

"And?" I asked him. I continued lightly kissing random spots along his throat as I lifted up my hand and ran it down his chest. Jake grabbed my wrist, stopping my hand and I frowned. I pulled back and saw Jake with his eyes closed and his jaw clenched, like he was focusing on something. Looking at him, I couldn't help but smirk. I couldn't believe that I had that affect on him.

"Ness.." Jake sighed. His eyes were still closed, and he looked like he was thinking about something. I smiled and kissed the spot behind his ear, and he sucked in air.

"Don't think.." I said simply. I kissed the spot behind his ear again. "Don't think." I said again.

His arms wrapped around my waist pulling me on top of him and he crushed his lips to mine. I happily kissed him back and brought my hands up to his hair tangling my hands in it. Jake pulled me closer to him so I pressed up against him. With my hands in his hair, I pulled his face towards mine. He still kissed me gently. For a moment, I wondered if I would ever get him to think of me as something that wouldn't break at the smallest bit of pressure. But my thoughts rushed away as Jake kissed down my neck. I swallowed back a moan and he rolled us over slowly so he was laying over me.

"You're going to be the death of me," he mumbled against my skin. I could hear my heartbeat in my ears over me panting, trying to get my breath back. He nipped at the soft skin right behind my ear and I couldn't hold back the groan that escaped my lips. I felt him smile against my skin and I let myself close my eyes and get lost in the feeling of his touch. I felt his warm lips softly kiss down my throat again, leaving small areas of complete warmth. I leaned my head to the side, stretching out my neck to give him more room. He gently started sucking on one small part of my neck.

"God," I moaned, digging my fingers into Jake neck. He growled quietly and I felt the little hum against my throat. "Jake," I moaned. Suddenly his lips were back on mine and he moved closer to me. He slid his hand down the side of my upper thigh and I moaned into his mouth.

Someone clearing their throat in the doorway made Jake and I freeze. No. No. No. This could not be happening. I swallowed, pulled back from Jake a little and turned to see my Grandpa, standing in the doorway, looking quite pale. I was speechless. I honestly had no idea what to say. He looked pretty speechless too. Jake was still on top of me; he hadn't moved. Finally my Grandpa spoke.

"I'm just.. umm…" He voice sounded hollow, almost like a completely different person. He slowly turned around and I heard him walk down the stairs.

"Shiiit," I groaned, throwing my head back on the pillow and closing my eyes, wishing that that didn't just happen. Of course, no matter how hard I wished, I knew it had. I blew air out of my mouth and opened my eyes. Jake was still on me, and looking like he was out in space.

"Earth to Jake!" I called running my hand through his hair. His eyes looked down at me, he still looked tense.

"Well, I guess sooner or later isn't an option." He said, looking worrily at me. I sighed and smiled a little.

"It's fine," I told him. Hell, I probably scarred my grandpa for life! I smirked. "I can't really do anything until you get off me." I said. He smiled a little and rolled off me. I stood up and pulled my shirt back down to its proper place and fixed my hair a little with my fingers.

"Ready?" I asked.

"No," he said honestly. I sighed.

"I wish that was an option," I mumbled. I nodded and walked over to me, holding out his hand. I took it and intertwined our fingers. We walked down the stairs slowly. I pulled Jake over to the kitchen, where I heard my grandpa. He had the fridge open and was grabbing a beer. He turned around and Jake dropped my hand, instinctively. I frowned for a moment but pushed that thought away. My grandpa looked at us for a few seconds, standing still.

"Umm… I'm sorry about that," he said quickly and walked past us quickly, looking anywhere but our faces. I saw Jake run a hand over his face and take a deep breath. I took a deep breath, myself, and forced myself to follow my grandpa into the family room, where he sat on the couch, with his beer in his hand.

"Grandpa," I said, my voice cracked and I sighed.

"Yeah Ness.." He said still looking at the TV.

"Please look at me.." I asked my voice small. He sighed and turned his head to look at me. His eyes quickly darted to Jake then back to me.

"Maybe I should tell Bells.." He mumbled lowly. I knew if I were human, I wouldn't be able to hear it, so I acted as if I hadn't.

"You know Jake and I are going out.." I told him. He nodded.

"Yeah well.. I didn't expect to see.. that.." He said, dropping his eyes to the ground. Well we hadn't expected him to see that either, but he did.

"Yeah… I have to tell you something," I said quietly. My grandpa reached forward for the remote and turned to TV off. He pointed towards the chair and I walked over to sit in it. Jake walked over to the chair on the opposite side of the room to me and sat down, keeping his eyes on my face. I took a deep breath and was about to talk when my Grandpa spoke before me.

"Are you pregnant?" he asked. I looked at him like he was crazy.

"No!" He looked up at me. The look on his face made me believe that he thought I was lying. "I'm _not_ pregnant. Why does everybody keep saying that?" My grandpa looked at me for a few seconds longer before nodding. I took a deep breath and looked at him. "I uh, I'm getting married." I said quickly. He looked up at me confused.

"What?" He asked, not hearing what I said the first time.

"Jake and I are getting married." I said slower. He looked at me, confused.

"I don't understand."

"Jake asked me to marry him," I said. He nodded slowly. "And I said yes."

"Why?" He asked slowly.

"Why? What do you mean why?" I asked him.

"I mean, are you sure you're not making a mistake Ness?" he asked me.

"A mistake? Are you kidding me?" I asked. He just looked at me with an unreadable expression.

"I'm just trying to be reasonable. I mean, you're so young and-" I cut him off.

"And, I love him." My grandpa sighed.

"I understand that. Marriage is a big commitment and I just want you to think a little bit about this before rushing into it." For some reason, that set me off. This wasn't some phase that I would grow out of. "I just don't want you to regret it."

"Regret it?" I stood up. "I'm in love with him, grandpa. This isn't something I'll regret."

"I understand-" I cut him off.

"You don't understand! Jake's everything to me! I want to marry him and I'm going to marry him because I can't think of my life without him. Yes, I'm young but that doesn't make this any less real." I stopped and took a breath. I looked over to Jake for a second and saw him mouth the words 'I love you.' I took another breath and looked back at my grandpa. He sighed and looked at me, then down to my hand, where the ring was. He sighed.

"Why do you have to be so much like your mother?" He asked. "So stubborn.." I sighed.

"I really, really love him." I told him. My grandpa nodded and turned to Jake.

"What about you then?" he asked. Jake looked up, confused.

"What about me?" He asked.

"Are you going to hurt my granddaughter?" My grandpa asked, looking very serious.

"No! Of course not! I love her more than anything in the entire world. I don't think I could breathe without her," Jake said, looking straight into my grandpa's eyes. My grandpa looked at him for a moment, pursed his lips and nodded.

"Alright, I believe you," he said quietly. "Sorry I freaked out… I just… want the best for you…" I smiled and walked over to him, pulling him into a hug. He hugged me back.

"I love you," I said quietly. He nodded and pulled back.

"Congratulations," he said, smiling slightly. I smiled at him

"Thank you Grandpa, I love you!" We both pulled away at the sound of a knock on the door. I furrowed my eyebrows and looked at Jake. He mouthed 'Kacey' to me and I nodded. I looked at my grandpa. "I'll uh, get it!" I said and walked over to the door. When I opened it, Kacey  
stood there looking extremely mad and upset.

"I need an icepack." She said, her voice hollow.

"Why?" I asked confused.

"Logan." She simply said.


	14. Chapter 14

**Logan's POV**

"You know, you don't have to do this," Kacey said, sitting next to me in her car. We were on my driveway. I was about to go inside to get some more of my stuff. I knew my mom wasn't home because her car wasn't in the garage but my dad was.

"Yeah I do," I insisted. "It's my stuff. I want it back." Kacey took a deep breath and nodded slowly.

"Okay, but-" I cut her off, smiling.

"Kacey, I'm going to be fine," I said. "Besides, if things start to go wrong, I'll just walk out."

"Promise?" She asked. I couldn't help but smile at how much she cared about me. How did I get so lucky? I nodded and leaned towards her.

"Promise," I said quietly and softly kissed her lips. I pulled back and smiled at her. "Be back in five minutes.." I said and smiled at her. I opened the car door and shut it. I walked up the driveway and to the door pulling my key out of my pocket. I peaked my head through the door and saw my dad sitting at the kitchen table, drinking a beer. I shut the door and took a few steps into the house.

"So you're finally back, huh?" My dad slurred. I looked at him confused.

"I just came to get my stuff. Are you and mom done fighting yet?" I asked. He let out a sarcastic laugh.

"Yeah, we're done. It's all your fault. You ruined our marriage." He said, sounding like he honestly believed it.

"Excuse me?" I asked him. I must have not heard him correctly. My dad looked up at me. I noticed the dark bags under his eyes. He looked awful. I was never really close to my dad. He worked a lot during my childhood. I was much closer with my mother. But both those relationships seemed to be flushed down the toilet in the last few months.

"It's your fault," he said, slowly, enunciating every word. Kacey had drilled it into my head that this was in absolutely no way my fault, but somehow I still felt like it was a bit. Maybe not all of it, but some of it.

"How is this my fault? I haven't done anything to you," I said, calmly. My dad glared at me.

"We were fine until you started going out with that bitch of a girlfriend," he sneered. What the hell? This had absolutely nothing to do with Kacey.

"She didn't do anything to you! This is all your fault dad! Why don't you take responsibility for once?" I asked. He practically growled and opened his mouth to speak but the phone rang, cutting him off. I grabbed the phone, since I was closer and held it up to my ear. I mostly expected it to be Kacey calling from outside to tell me to leave but it wasn't.

"Hello," I grumbled.

"Umm is Ron there?" I woman's voice I had never heard asked. Ron was my dad's name.

"Who's calling?" I asked.

"Umm… I-It's" she stuttered, nervously. "It's Cindy… I'm Ron's boss?" She phrased it like a question. Something clicked in my mind. Oh hell no. I slammed the phone back down, hanging up on 'Cindy'.

"You're having an affair?" I yelled at my father. Just looking at him disgusted me. I swear I saw a small look of fear, like he was figured out, but I blinked and his normal hatred expression was back.

"How dare you accuse me of something like that!" he yelled.

"Oh yeah? Well who's Cindy?" I yelled.

"She's my… secretary," he said. No. No. No. Why my family? How could he do this to my mom.

"That's funny. Because she said she was your boss," I said, looking at him with disappointment. "Maybe you should get your stories straight next time." I turned my back on him to go upstairs when I heard the chair scrape against the floor angrily, and fall on the ground, and footsteps coming quickly towards me. My dad grabbed my wrist and spun me around slapping me in the face.

"You ass-hole, you don't talk to me like that god damn it! I'm your father!" He roared. I flinched and unlatched his hand around my wrist.

"You're not my father. You never were." I told him, grinding my teeth and ran up the stairs so I could just grab my stuff and get out of this hell hole.

"Don't walk away from me!" My dad yelled at me as he followed me up the stairs to my room.

"I can't believe you'd do that to mom!" I yelled as I stuffed anything I could grab into a bag.

"Oh please, like she's the innocent one," he sneered, sarcastically.

"She trusted you!" I yelled at him. He rolled his eyes. He just stood there and rolled his eyes! "I hate you!"

"The feeling's mutual!" He yelled back. Whatever. I'd had enough of this by that point. I zipped up my bag and slung it over my shoulder. "Where the hell do you think you're going?" My dad yelled, grabbing my arm, hard, as I tried to walk past him.

"I'm leaving," I growled, yanking my arm away from my father's grip. "Kacey's waiting for me."

"That bitch isn't a good influence on you!" he yelled, following my back down the stairs.

"Oh and you are?" I yelled, spinning around. He slammed himself into me, trapping me against the wall.

"I never what to see you again, do you understand me?" He spat in my face.

"Fine by me!" I yelled back. I barely saw him pull his arm back, making a fist with his hand and colliding it with the side of my face. My cheek bone burned. I shoved my father off me and opened the front door. "Oh by the way, I'm getting married to that _bitch_ of a girlfriend!" I yelled. He glared at me with so much hatred that I didn't even think was possible for one man. "An no! You're not invited to the wedding!" I slammed the front door and stormed down the front steps. My Dad yanked the door open.

"Well I wouldn't go anyway! It would be a waste of my time!" he yelled. I pulled the passenger's door open to Kacey's car and slid in, slamming it closed.

"Logan-" I cut her off.

"Start the car," I demanded.

"Go screw up your life! I'm done caring!" My dad roared.

"Start the car, Kacey!" My dad started walking towards the car and I hit the button to lock the door. "Kacey! Drive!" I yelled. I didn't mean to, but he, Ron, was drunk, and he was coming towards us totally pissed off, and I know he couldn't hurt Kacey, but I still wanted to protect her. She started the car quickly and backed out of the driveway.

"Exactly! Go screw up your life!" He yelled as we back out. Kacey drove down the street.

"I told you this was a bad idea.." She said softly. I snapped my head toward the window so that she couldn't see the huge bruise that was probably forming on my face.

"Logan..." She said gently and pulled the car over.

"Kace, just please drive.." I said

"Let me see your face." She demanded. I sighed and did what she said. I turned my face around so she could see it. She gasped.

"You said you'd be okay!" She shrieked. "I'm going to kill him!" She growled. I laughed bitterly.

"By all means do so." I told her. She looked at me.

"You don't mean that.." She said. I shook my head.

"You don't know how much I mean that." I told her, emotionless. She sighed.

"He's still your dad." She said softly. I yanked my head back around towards the window.

"He was never my dad, Kacey. Ever." I told her stubbornly. She sighed and pulled back onto the road.

"Does it hurt?" She asked in a quiet voice. I looked at her and shrugged.

"I dunno." I told her. She sighed.

"Logan, please.."

"Alright. Yes, it does. A little bit." I told her honestly. I sighed. She was quiet for a moment. She slowed down the car and pulled onto the side of the road. "Kacey I'm really-" She shook her head, stopping me from continuing. She put the car in park and turned to me. She reached out a hand and placed it under my chin, pulling face from looking out the window to looking at her. I kept my mouth shut as she examined the bruise right by my eye.

"It's swelling," she said quietly. I bet it was. It hurt like hell. It felt like there was a weight right over it. It burned too. My skin felt really hot. "You're probably going to have a black eye," she sighed. "Logan, please talk to me."

"He's having an affair," I stated. Even to me, my voice didn't sound right.

"Are you sure?" She asked me. I nodded. "What else happened? Besides... this?" She asked softly. I sighed. I didn't really want to tell her about what my dad said about screwing up my life because I was marring Kacey.

"Nothing. Nothing besides screaming and yelling, and accusing. He was drunk." I told her. She sighed.

"I should've went in with you.."

"He would've tried to hurt you."

"He already did hurt me," She said, "By hurting you. That hurts me more than anything. More than lighting every inch of me on fire. He hurt you, and that hurt me." She said, looking straight into my eyes. I knew if she could cry, she would've been right there.

"I love you so much," I whispered. I had to blink a few times to stop myself from crying in front of her. She didn't say anything; she just pulled me into a hug. I hid my face into her neck and held her tightly. I don't exactly know why I said what I said next but I think it was because of all the crap that just happened with my father. "I'd never cheat on you," I whispered.

"I know." She pulled back and looked at my eye again. "You need some ice or something for that," she said, changing the subject. I nodded slowly.

"Okay." My eye did hurt really badly. "Yeah, okay." Kacey frowned for a second.

"One problem, I don't have an ice-pack at my house. We'll have to go over to Charlie's," she said.

"No," I said, shaking my head. "No. I can't." Nobody can see me like this, I thought.

"You can stay in the car. I'll just run in and grab it," she said. I gave her a small smile. We drove to Charlie's in silence. When we got there, she parked the car and shut it off. "I'll be right back." I reached over and kissed her on the cheek.

"I love you." I told her. She smiled, but it didn't quite reach the length of her regular smiles.

"Love you too," She said. She got out of the car and sped up to the door with her vampire speed.

**A/N: Hope u guys liked this chapter. I like writing from Logan's POV. It's different. Hopefully this answers some questions. :) We've got some HUGE drama ideas coming up so keep a look out! Please review!**


	15. Chapter 15

**A/N: Hey guys! Sorry for the wait, school been really crazy, you know, exams and everything. But better late then never eh? Alright hope you like it!**

**Renesmee's POV**

"Why does Logan need an icepack?" I asked, so completely confused. Kacey just shows up outside my Grandpa's house asking for an icepack for Logan.

"Does it matter?" She asked me. Something was really wrong here. The look in her eyes, the way she talked, I could tell she was clearly upset.

"Yeah, it matters. Is Logan okay?" I asked her, trying to peak over her shoulder to see if he was in the car. She stepped to the side so I couldn't look. I sighed. "Kacey, please."

"He doesn't want people to see him," she said quietly.

"Logan alright?" Jake asked, coming up behind me. Kacey looked at him, clearly confused that he was here.

"Kacey, Logan's my friend too," I told her. She thought for a moment and sighed.

"Fine. But if he asks, I tried to stop you," she said. I nodded and ducked around her as fast as I could and ran over to her car. I saw Logan was sitting in the front seat with his head down on his hands and his elbows propped up on his legs. I tapped on the window and he jumped up. I gasped when I saw him look up at me. He had a small red bump right under his eye. I knew that bump would soon turn into a black eye. I would know. I had one just like it from Jason.

"Damn it Kacey," Logan mumbled.

"Logan…" I trailed off. I wasn't really sure what to say. I wanted to ask him who had done it, but the words couldn't form in my mouth. He sighed and opened the car door to step out.

"What?" He mumbled. I didn't say anything. He went to walk but I stopped him by hugging him.

"Logan.." I whined. I didn't want to see him hurt. He sighed and hugged me back.

"Ness I'm fine, I promise." He said. I pulled back a little, looking at his face and pouted.

"You most definitely do not look fine." I said and hugged him again. I felt him chuckle a little.

"I'm fine, I'm strong, I'll survive." He said. I pulled back again.

"Who did it?" I asked. His face darkened a bit. I wished I never even asked.

"My dad." He said. I hugged him again before letting him go.

"Why?" I asked quietly. He shrugged.

"He was... drunk and pissed off," he said quietly. So this was why Kacey was so upset.

"Here come inside. I'll get you an icepack," I said and started pulling him towards the house.

"Ness?" he asked. I turned around to look at him. "Is your grandpa here?" Oh, right, he didn't want anyone to see him.

"Yeah, hold on one second," I told him. I ran into the house. "Hey grandpa?" I called.

"Yep?" he asked, still sitting in the front room.

"Kacey and Logan are here. Can we go up to my room?" I asked him. He smiled slightly and nodded.

"Of course. But door stays open." I couldn't help but smile. He sounded just like my dad. Kacey and I managed to get Logan upstairs without my grandpa seeing his face. Jake came up a minute later with a little ice pack in his hand that he handed to Logan, who held it up to his eye.

"Does it hurt?" I asked quietly. Logan looked at the ground, clearly uncomfortable answering my question. I sighed.

"So why's Jake here?" Kacey asked. Jake smirked and I blushed and looked at the ground.

"Uh.. he.. oh! He came to help me tell Charlie that we're engaged." I said, trying to make it sound like the full truth. I mean, It was kind of the truth, although I really didn't plan on telling  
Charlie today, until he walking in on me and Jake, which was so embarrassing. Jake chuckled and I shot him a look.

"What?" Kacey asked, looking suspiciously at Jake. He looked at me, smirked and rose an eyebrow.

"If you don't tell her I will," he threatened. I groaned and tried to catch his bluff. Apparently he wasn't bluffing. His eyes narrowed and his smirk grew. "Charlie walked in on Ness and I making out this morning," he said as quickly as he could. My jaw dropped.

"Jake!" I shrieked. I doubt he heard me though because he was laughing so loudly that he was clutching his stomach. "It's not funny!" I looked over and Kacey was trying to hold in her laughter as Logan chuckled.

"So, how shocked was he when he found you two sucking face, probably half naked." Kacey joked. My face grew hotter. I'm going to kill her!

"It's soo not funny! It was soo awkward!" I groaned. Jake stifled a laugh and slung his arm around my shoulder.

"Hey, better him than your dad." He stated. I groaned.

"That bad?" Kacey asked laughing. I shook my head.

"You have no idea!" I groaned. "I think he heard me too..." I threw my palm to my forehead and groaned. Kacey started cracking up even more, holding her side.

"Are you serious! He heard you! 'Ohh Jakeee'," She mimicked. I groaned.

"Soo not funny!"

"Soo is funny!" She said back. I got a pillow off the bed and threw it at her, but she didn't even blink.

"Stupid vampire.." I muttered.

"You're one too!"

"Not a full one," I said, matter-of-factly.

"And that's why I'm better," she said, smirking.

"Not really," I said, shaking my head.

"Yeah really," she said, nodding her head.

"Uhh at least I don' t have a huge ego, bigger than Canada!" I said, laughing.

"I love Canada!" She said, laughing loudly.

"Wow," Jake said, looking between me and Kacey. The look on his face only made me laugh more and I swayed into his side, rested my head on his shoulder. He chuckled."So you're not mad at me anymore, then?" he asked.

"Oh yeah, I'm mad at you," I said, remembering that he had just told Kacey about how we spent our morning. I pulled back from him and smacked his shoulder playfully, not able to stop the smile from spreading over my face. He chuckled and pulled me by my waist so I was sitting on his lap. I giggled and snuggled my face into the crook of his neck. He rested his hands on my waist. I felt his fingers go down to the bottom of my shirt, and his hands slipped just under my shirt at the bottom and he rested his hot hands on my stomach. I took a shaky breath, trying to slow down my heart as it sped up.

Kacey chuckled and shook her head. "You guys are gross," she said. I rolled my eyes and noticed how quiet Logan was. I looked over at him and he was looking at the floor, deep in thought.

"Hey Logan are you okay?" I asked, softly. I didn't like seeing him like this.

"Hmm?" He mumbled, looking up. Kacey sighed and took his hand that wasn't holding the ice-pack. I frowned. I didn't like seeing Logan so upset. Jake bumped my shoulder with his.

"We're having a bon fire tonight, wanna go?" He asked. I shrugged, I didn't really want to leave Kacey and Logan. Jake realized why I was hesitating, and he chuckled. "You know they can come." He said. I smiled a little.

"Yeah?" I asked him. he chuckled and turned to Kacey and Logan.

"You guys wanna come?" he asked, smiling slightly as he took my hand and intertwined our fingers, almost subconsciously. Kacey smirked.

"Hmm… spend a night with a bunch of smelly werewolves…" She trailed off, looking at Logan. "Yeah we'll go," she decided. I was about to say something but a knock at my door interrupted me. My Grandpa peeked his head in.

"Hey Ness, can I talk to you for a sec?" he asked, smiling a little. I nodded, not really sure what this was about. I squeezed Jake's hand for a second before letting it go and getting off the bed to walk out into the hallway. I followed my Grandpa to the end of the hallway by the stairs.

"Is umm Logan alright?" My Grandpa asked. I furrowed my eyebrows and tried to look confused. I thought we had pulled Logan into he house without my grandpa seeing. Apparently we hadn't. I smiled a little.

"Uh, yeah he's fine.." I told him. He stood there awkwardly.

"Oh uh, okay then.." He said, and turned to walk away.

"Wait grandpa!" I said. He turned around and looked at me.

"Yeah?" I smiled.

"Can I uh, go to a bonfire tonight with Jake, Kacey, and Logan?" I asked. His eyebrows furrowed before he answered.

"Uhh…" He hesitated. I just waited, not really sure what to say. "Umm… I guess so…" he said, slowly. I smiled and opened my mouth to thank him but he stopped me with one word. "But… uhh…" My smile slid down and I waited for my Grandpa to talk. "No… uh… you know drinking…" He trailed off and shifted his weight to his left food and looked down at he floor.

"Okay…" I said, slowly. There was something else.

"And uh… you know... umm… no… uh…" he stuttered. "No Jacob..." I furrowed my eyebrows, completely confused. No Jacob? My Grandpa shifted his weight again, awkwardly. "You know.. like this morning…"

"Ohh," I whispered. I bit my lip and felt my cheeks burn hot. "S-Sorry about that..." I stuttered. "That won't happen tonight.." I assured him. I heard him mutter something under his breath and looked at me.

"Be careful Ness." He said, before going back downstairs. I took a deep breath and turned around to go back to my room when I saw Jake leaning against the doorframe, smirking.

"Shut up," I mumbled. Jake chuckled.

"Did you seriously just promise your grandpa no… me?" He asked, his smirk growing. I rolled my eyes and shook my head. I tried to push past him, into my room, but he wrapped and arm around my waist and pulled me into him. "So that means, we couldn't do this then…" he trailed off and leaned towards me a bit. I stayed still and waited for the kiss but Jake turned at the last minute and brushed his lips against my cheek. "Don't want to break your grandpa's rules."

I frowned. So not cool. He chuckled and rolled his eyes as we walked back into my bedroom. I saw Kacey smirking. I knew she heard the whole thing. I rolled my eyes.

"Shut it." I told her. She laughed and was suddenly right next to me.

"You have to let me pick out what you're going to wear!" She squealed. I groaned.

"No you're worse than Alice! God, you'll have me going to some simple Bon Fire, in some short ass skirt, and a shirt that barely covers me." I told her. She smiled.

"You know me so well," She mocked. I saw Jake smirk from the corner of my eye. He cleared his throat.

"Maybe you should let Kacey pick out your outfit," He suggested and winked at me. I rolled my eyes at him and blushed. As I passed him, walking farther into my room, I let me left hand playfully smack the back of his head.

"Ouch!" he said, pretending to be hurt. I couldn't help but smile. Out of the corner of my eye, I saw Kacey walk over to Logan. He was still sitting on the floor, playing with he icepack in his hands.

"Logan.." Kacey said quietly. He looked up and winced. "You'll come to the bonfire right?" She asked him. He looked at her for a moment and shrugged, looking back down.

"I dunno Kacey.." He said quietly. Kacey frowned and slid down onto the floor next to him.

"Please? I think it'll take your mind off… things…" I saw her take his hand and play with his fingers. He watched it and sighed.

"I don't… want people to see me…" He said and took a shaky breath.

"Just… say Jake punched you," Kacey suggested. Logan cracked a smile. Jake chuckled behind me.

"Yeah man. Tell 'em you hit on Ness and I popped you one," Jake said, chuckling.

"If you hit on Ness, I'll pop you one," Kacey said. Logan chuckled quietly and leaned into her.

"If anyone bugs you about it, I'll pop 'em one," Jake said, laughing.

"I swear to god if anyone says 'pop you one' again," I warned. Jake chuckled and was about to say something when I interrupted him.

"Jake, I swear I'll pop you one." I muttered. He just laughed, along with Logan and Kacey. Kacey rolled her eyes at me and disappeared into my closet. I hadn't brought many clothes with me to my grandpa's, so if barely halfway full.

"Aww Ness!" Kacey whined, shaking her head pitifully at my clothes.

"Hey!" I defended. "It's just a Bon fire!" Kacey rolled her eyes at me and continued her search to find something.

"Decently stylish," she murmured.

"Hey!" I said, slightly offended. Kacey laughed and poked her head out of my closet with a little guilty smile on her face. She ducked back in to search through my clothes.

"Well it's true, you know," she called. "You have like nothing but sweatpants now."

"Fine by me!" I said, happily. Jake chuckled and jumped onto my bed… well my mom's bed.

"Ugh! Fine you win!" Kacey groaned, coming out of my closet and throwing me a pair of sweatpants. I laughed.

"Victory!" I called, smirking. She rolled her eyes.

"Whatever, I don't know you." She said waving her hand dismissively. By that time, it was my turn to roll my eyes. She threw black sweat pants, and a purple spaghetti tank top at me. "We'll wait downstairs!" She called dragging Logan out of the room. I laughed a bit and turned to Jake who still didn't move from sitting on my bed. He just raised an eyebrow at me. I rolled my eyes.

"Out," I muttered, blushing. He chuckled and got off my bed and kissed me on the cheek.

"You're so cute when you blush," He said and walked out. I bit my lip, sighed, and shook my head. I quickly pulled on the sweatpants and the tank top. I walked over to my bathroom and sighed at my hair. It was a mess. I stepped back and peeked out the window. It was already starting to get dark out so I didn't have much time to get ready. I settled on just pulling my hair up quickly. It looked messy but it sort of worked. Hell I was already in sweatpants. Plus I'm already engaged. It's not like I need to impress anyone there really. I smiled at the thought of being engaged as I walked out of the bathroom and skipped down the stairs. I was getting married. To Jake. I still couldn't get over that.

My grandpa was sitting in the family room with the TV on, sending little flashes of light throughout the room. Kacey was sitting in the car on the opposite wall with her elbow on her knee, head on hand, listening intently to what my grandpa was saying. It made absolutely no sense whatsoever to me. It must be sports or something. After a bunch of words strung together that made no logical sense spoken by my grandpa, Kacey smiled at him and nodded.

"Yeah I completely agree. I guess we'll see as the season pans out, won't we?" She asked, smiling. My grandpa chuckled and stood up.

"Yes we shall," he said and smiled at me. "Have fun at the bon fire." I smiled at him and nodded. Kacey got up and gave my grandpa a hug. He didn't really hug her back much but I don't think she cared. "You keep Ness in line tonight, Kacey," my grandpa said, smiling. Kacey laughed and told him she'd try. I hugged him goodbye and we walked out into the cool air.

A/N: Hope you liked the chapter! Can anyone guess what's gonna happen next chapter? ;)

anyway incase you haven't noticed, on my profile I usually update on there saying when the next chapter should currently be, check it out. I try to put something new up there everyday lol! Anyways, I have a poll up on my profile if I should upload a Seth/Elizabeth story, vote, or leave what you think in a review, to see what it's basically about, read the only update thats on my profile so far, it tells you alittle about the story! Alright!

~Lyss


	16. I'M BACK!

Wow... I've been off of fanficion for _awhile_ !

But hey, I'm back! In my defence, my laptop broke and my parents refused to buy me a new one, and then school got hectic, [I had no friends for a while lol] yeah, it was bad.. I'm SOO sorry. & if anyone still reads any of my stories, I'm gonna try and get my co-writer back! I feel so bad! I've been laptopless for like 9 months! It sucks! BUT I bet you're all wondering 'how the hell are you typing this if you have no laptop?' well, now I have a desk top computer because my family has come out of the stone age and discovered technology! I know, I know, I'm shocked too, I never thought it would happen! Anyway! Please let me know if you'd like me to continue these stories! Leave me some love! (:

I have been busy on my new story 'Saving Ally' which I started writing a while ago.. but as I explained I had no laptop to type it up on which really sucked because I can't focus if I'm just writing. I have to type. & yes I could have tried to get on my account from my friends computers, but I felt rude, so I didn't ! & my school blocked this and fiction press, go figure. ( and I forgot the password to this account for AWHILE) Anyway, I have a fictionpress account and its /~lyssabo0o0

So I know no one likes to read these icky long Author notes… but hey! Just wanted to tell ya'll I'm back! And that I apologize! That's pretty much it…

(: xoxoxox,

Alyssa.


End file.
